Children of the Kindly West
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Epilogue is up! Kaizo dan Boboiboy harus melupakan perbedaan mereka dan bekerjasama untuk menyelamatkan Fang sebelum terlambat. Violence, KaiFang brotherhood. Friendship Kaizo/Boboiboy/Fang. Spoiler eps 24.
1. Tree House

**Summary:** Kaizo dan Boboiboy harus melupakan perbedaan mereka dan bekerjasama untuk menyelamatkan Fang sebelum terlambat. Violence, KaiFang brotherhood. Friendship Kaizo/Boboiboy/Fang. Spoiler eps 24.

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

 **Spoiler Ep24 BBB Galaxy**

 **Warning!** Scene kekerasan tapi tidak terlalu eksplisit karena rating.

Ini adalah sequel dari Innocence, tapi tak perlu membaca Innocence biar paham.

* * *

 **.**

Fang ingat saat ia masih kecil berada di rumah pohon.

Kaizo yang membangunnya. Rumah pohon itu penuh dengan bantal, selimut dan buku-buku cerita dongeng milik mereka. Rumah itu terletak diatas pohon besar dan tua, ada tangga rajut yang menjuntai turun. Ia ingat ketika musim semi, rumah itu dipenuhi harumnya dedaunan segar dan sulur-sulur buah beri manis merambati dinding ruangan. Jika cuacanya baik dan Kaizo memiliki waktu luang, Fang akan memohon agar Kaizo dan dirinya menginap di sana. Fang ingat pada malam hari, Kaizo akan menyalakan lampion kecil dan menggantungnya di langit-langit. Rumah pohon itu akan disinari cahaya yang hangat, kerlip kecil kunang-kunang terbang di sekelilingnya. Kaizo akan membacakan cerita petualangan epic mendebarkan pada Fang hingga larut malam. Mereka akan banyak-banyak memakan manisan buah beri yang dicuri Kaizo dari lemari dapur. Fang kecil selalu tertawa kegirangan saat melihat kakaknya mengeluarkan mangkuk besar berisi manisan dan cokelat, tapi dengan syarat Fang menyikat gigi setelah memakannya. Fang pikir, Kaizo dan dirinya bercengkerama di rumah pohon adalah kenangan yang paling dirindukan. Rumah pohon itu adalah dunia mereka. Teritori mereka. Kerajaan mereka. Dan bagi Fang kecil, Kaizo adalah rajanya.

Fang melihat pada dirinya sekarang yang sudah berusia 14 tahun dan Kaizo 23 tahun. Mereka tidak berada di planet mereka, tidak bersama ibu dan ayah, tidak berada di rumah pohon bertukar cerita. Planet mereka telah hancur setelah peperangan besar, dan radiasi bom nuklir membuat gersang kehidupan. Orang tua mereka telah tiada, pergi bersama cahaya api dari langit. Rumah pohon telah lama musnah bersama dengan semua buku-buku dongeng mereka. Yang lampau telah tiada dan sekarang Fang sedang membuat kenangan baru dengan teman-temannya. Namun kehilangan adalah kehilangan, duka adalah duka. Fang sering terbangun dari mimpinya, merasa seakan ia berada di rumah pohon dengan suara halus Kaizo membacakan cerita kesukaannya. Jika ia terbangun dari mimpi rumah pohon, Fang selalu merasakan sesak di dada atas hal-hal yang terlalu sebentar ia rasakan.

Kaizo menatapnya seperti orang asing sekarang. Terlalu sering sorot mata Kaizo membuat Fang takut. Pria muda anggun yang berdiri di hadapannya seperti bukan kakaknya. Pria ini tampak tak mengenal ampun dan tak memahami kasih sayang, tak sungkan menyakiti orang lain. Kaizo yang Fang kenal selalu tersenyum padanya dan membacakan cerita di rumah pohon sambil merangkulnya. Rasanya seakan-akan Kaizo telah hilang bersama api yang merenggut ibu dan ayah, diganti oleh laki-laki dingin yang melupakan Fang.

Berjalan di dunia yang luas dan membingungkan ini, Fang ingin ia kembali ke rumah pohon.

 **.**

 **Markas Tempur-A, setelah kekalahan** **Vargoba.**

Boboiboy masih belum sadar.

Yaya dan Ying tengah membantu Kokoci melaksanakan tugasnya di ruang kendali utama. Gopal, Papa Zola dan Cattus sedang di kamar perawatan Boboiboy, bermalas-malasan sambil bermain game. Laksamana Tarung masih tak sadarkan diri di ruangan yang sama, kalau saja Laksamana sehat ia pasti sudah menyeret Gopal ke ruang latihan. Sai, Shielda, Fang dan satu pasukan tentara Tempur-A sedang patroli di penjara markas. Mereka mendengar kabar dari Komandan Kokoci dan Ramenman kalau tahanan akan segera di pindahkan ke Planet Jorega, tempat dimana pengadilan antariksa dan penjara terbesar berada. Transfer tahanan akan dilakukan bertahap oleh pesawat antariksa khusus milik Badan Pengawasan Pengadilan Antar Galaksi, dari planetoid Tempur-A ke Planet Jorega. Di Planet Jorega, para penjahat antariksa menjalani pengadilan, hukuman mati atau kurungan. Sistem penjara dan keamanan disana sangat tinggi dan brutal, tak ada narapidana yang berhasil lolos dari sana. Cuaca disana juga sangat ekstrim, contohnya saja ada badai kristal yang akan langsung membunuh siapapun yang cukup bodoh untuk keluar dari penjara bawah tanah. Hujan asam keras biasa terjadi setiap hari, menciptakan banyak kolam-kolam asam berbahaya. Udara dipermukaan Planet Jorega juga sangat panas, hingga bisa mencapai 230 derajat.

Fang mendengar Ramenman mengumam pada Kokoci kalau Vargoba serta anak buahnya akan di hukum mati Planet Jorega. Hukum pelayaran antariksa menyatakan "bunuh di tempat" bagi para perompak karena keganasan perompak dalam melaksanakan kejahatannya dan menganiaya korban. Hukum yang menurut Fang tidak adil karena tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi para perompak itu untuk menebus kesalahan-kesalahan mereka, tetapi ketika Fang menyatakan opininya ini pada Kaizo, Kaizo tampak marah dengan ucapannya.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan, Fang. Menebus kesalahan, mereka punya banyak kesempatan sebelum tertangkap! Mereka terlena kehidupan mereka, mereka tak peduli apapun. Sebagian orang memang terlahir tak bermoral. Kau jangan bodoh terperangkap di dunia fantasi."

"Ma-maafkan saya Kapten..."

Semenjak itu, Fang mulai berhati-hati ketika menyatakan opininya di depan Kaizo. Ia rasa, ia memang kurang berpengalaman mengenai dunia ini sementara Kaizo telah menyaksikan banyak hal yang buruk. Hal-hal buruk itu juga yang merenggut abang dariku, pikir Fang, sendu.

Lima hari setelah anggota TAPOPS hijrah ke markas Tempur-A, Fang sedang berpatroli di blok D yang berisi tahanan perang. Hampir semua yang mengisi sel penjara adalah anggota armada Vargoba. Beberapa ada yang cedera ringan pasca perang lima hari yang lalu di Sunnova, tapi ada juga yang cukup beruntung sama sekali tidak cedera. Tahanan yang cedera berat berada di blok F sekaligus blok rumah sakit tahanan, perawat dan dokter disana harus selalu bersama penjaga bersenjata. Vargoba berada di blok X, blok ini khusus untuk tahanan tingkat atas dan sangat berbahaya, perlu pengamanan khusus. Kaizo yang menjadi kepala pengamanan sementara di penjara markas Tempur-A, tapi Fang mendengar langsung dari Sai kalau Kaizo juga mengkoordinasi interogasi Vargoba untuk mengorek informasi penting mengenai koloni perompak yang lain. Atau informasi penting yang lain, semuanya dirahasiakan atau classified. Hanya para petinggi dan sedikit personel yang tahu mengenai kejelasannya.

"Kakakmu itu agak menyeramkan," kata Sai pada Fang, setengah bercanda, setengah serius.

"Sepertinya Kapten Kaizo memang menikmati pekerjaannya," gumam Shielda. Fang mengerutkan dahi pada keduanya, tapi ia tidak membantah perkataan si kembar.

Mereka bertiga tengah menatap satu layar besar yang menayangkan banyak feed CCTV dari berbagai blok tahanan di markas ini. Semua blok dan lekukan tampak di layar, kecuali ruang khusus interogasi. Shielda mengatakan kalau saat berpatroli, ia melihat Kaizo diikuti oleh beberapa interrogator ke blok khusus kamar interogasi. Sai hanya berjengit ngeri mendengarnya.

"Kapten Kaizo mendapat mandat kuasa dari Komandan Kokoci dan disetujui oleh komandan tertinggi Tempur-A. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik saja. TAPOPS perlu informasi mengenai pasar gelap power sphera. Para perompak Vargoba dan Vargoba sendiri pasti memiliki informasi itu," tambah Shielda. Manik zamrud miliknya melirik ke arah Fang yang hanya diam menatap layar raksasa dihadapannya.

"Benar, kurasa Kapten Kaizo hanya melakukan hal yang harus dilakukan tapi tak ada yang mau melakukannya," tambah Sai. Ia menaruh topi perisainya lagi di kepalanya, dan menatap Shielda memberikan isyarat.

"Fang, kami akan berpatroli di blok F setelah makan siang. Kau akan berpatroli dimana?" tanya Sai. Fang menoleh kearah mereka.

"Ah ya, aku harus berpatroli di Treasury Vault," jawab Fang. Ramenman yang mengatur jadwal patroli di markas. Diluar jadwal patroli tahanan, ia memberikan Fang bagian Treasury Vault. Jadwal patroli sel tahanan itu tergantung Kaizo sebagai kepala penjara sementara.

"Kalian duluan saja ke kantin, aku ingin melapor dahulu ke Treasury," ujar Fang sambil tersenyum tipis. Sai dan Shielda mengiyakan, terutama Sai yang tampak antusias dengan prospek makan siang lebih awal. Ada selada ayam lezat yang baru-baru ini disediakan, katanya.

Mereka bertiga berpisah dan berjanji akan bertemu di kantin. Fang lantas berjalan ke arah lorong yang mengarah ke Treasury Vault. Di Treasury Vault, tersimpan semua harta rampasan perang yang kelak akan di bagi dua antara pihak TAPOPS dan Tempur-A dengan adil. TAPOPS perlu biaya yang sangat besar untuk membangun lagi stasiun mereka yang hancur total. Fang hampir tak percaya dengan jumlah nominal harta rampasan armada Vargoba tersebut, diestimastikan harta itu dapat memberi makan seluruh penduduk bumi dan binatang selama 20 tahun. TAPOPS dan Tempur-A tidak serakah tentu saja, Ramenman berkata kalau semua barang antik berharga akan dikembalikan ke pemilik asal. Mereka sedang menghubungi banyak bangsawan di seluruh galaksi mengenai barang berharga yang sudah mereka sita akan segera dikembalikan. Kokoci berkata kalau ini akan semakin mempererat tali aliansi antara TAPOPS dan alien yang lain, semakin memperkuat kedudukan TAPOPS di galaksi. Semakin banyak rekan TAPOPS, semakin mudah tugas mereka melindungi power sphera. Semakin banyak pula uang yang masuk ke kas operasional, tambah Ramenman sambil mengedipkan mata. Kokoci hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Di Treasury Vault ini jugalah tempat brankas sementara power sphera. Tidak semua power sphera disimpan disini sebagai alasan keamanan. Salah satu power sphera yang disimpan di Treasury Vault adalah MagnetBot milik Vargoba.

Fang menempelkan telapak tangannya ke scanner, dan retinanya dipindai pula. Pintu blok itu terbuka perlahan dan tiba-tiba Fang merasa ada yang memukul tengkuknya. Fang segera kehilangan kesadaran.

 **.**

Kaizo meninju Vargoba hingga membuat mantan kapten perompak itu terhempas ke belakang. Darah menetes dari mulutnya, Vargoba meludahkan dua gigi yang terlepas karena pukulan Kaizo.

"Kesempatan terakhir, Vargoba. Aku takkan segan-segan membuatmu gila di sel isolasi," geram Kaizo. Empat penjaga yang berbadan sama kekarnya dengan Vargoba berdiri siaga di sudut-sudut ruangan. Kaizo adalah yang termuda disini dengan tubuh yang paling ramping, tapi dialah yang paling kuat tenaganya. Sayangnya Vargoba menjadi kapten besar para perompak bukannya tanpa alasan yang bagus. Dia bisa menahan rasa sakit. Dia tangguh menahan intimidasi.

"Anak ingusan sepertimu, kau pikir bisa membuatku mengatakannya hah?!" raung Vargoba. Kaizo mulai kehilangan kendali amarahnya. "Aku akan keluar dari sini dan membalas dendam, kau tunggu saja!"

Kaizo melempar Vargoba ke sudut ruangan. Bunyi tulang-tulang berderak patah. Vargoba meraung kesakitan.

"Masukkan dia ke sel isolasi nomor X-23! Perketat penjagaan sayap X, tambahkan 15 personel lagi. Jangan beri dia air dan makanan disana, dan matikan lampunya. Jangan beri dia tidur. Aku yakin dalam waktu seminggu lidahnya akan lebih longgar, atau akan kucabut sendiri lidahnya," hardik Kaizo pada keempat penjaga.

"Baik Kapten!"

Empat penjaga berbadan besar-besar itu segera memborgol tangan Vargoba dan meringkus mantan kapten tersebut keluar. Sel isolasi X-23 itu sel yang sangat sempit, hanya berukuran 2x1 meter, tanpa kasur dan tanpa toilet. Tahanan yang dijebloskan disini takkan dikeluarkan kecuali atas perintah langsung. Mereka akan buang air dan tidur ditempat itu, dalam gelap tanpa cahaya. Sebagian menjadi gila. Sebagian berteriak-teriak meminta tolong. Takkan ada insan yang tahan dengan kurungan sesempit itu dan tidur bercampur dengan kotoran mereka sendiri, kadang tanpa makan dan minum, terkadang juga tak diperbolehkan tidur. Kalau mereka tertidur akan segera terkena kejut listrik. Di penjara Tempur-A sebenarnya tak ada yang mendiami sel isolasi karena sel isolasi sudah mulai ditentang keberadaannya, tapi Kaizo membuat pengecualian untuk Vargoba. Seperti kata Laksamana Tarung dahulu, Kaizo itu bisa menjadi brutal dalam mencapai keberhasilan misi. Ia bisa menggunakan cara kotor yang kadang ilegal.

Bersamaan dengan pintu ruang interogasi tertutup, Kaizo menggeram marah. Ia segera mengelap tangannya yang terkena darah Vargoba dengan handuk tangan. Kemudian Kaizo mengerling ke arah cermin dua arah tersebut. Di balik cermin besar itulah tempat Kokoci dan Ramenman menonton sesi interogasi.

"Kalian dengar bukan, Vargoba tampaknya merencanakan sesuatu untuk membebaskan dirinya dari sini. Perketat patroli dan tatap lekat-lekat semua kamera CCTV, pasti ada penyusup di markas ini. Kalau tidak, ada tahanan yang pintar meloloskan diri."

Kaizo tahu Vargoba memiliki rencana cadangan jauh-jauh hari: jika ia tertangkap akan ada bawahannya yang bersembunyi di tempat rahasia menunggu waktu yang tepat membebaskan tuannya. Kaizo telah berunding dengan Kokoci mengenai ini dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan di sektor-sektor yang mungkin menjadi tempat masuk dan diamnya si penyusup. Tapi sudah berhari-hari tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan, membuat Kaizo semakin gusar dengan permainan Vargoba.

"Mungkin Vargoba hanya asal ucap saja," kata Kokoci, seraya keluar dari ruang rahasia bersama Ramenman. "Kita jangan mudah percaya dengan kata dan janji seorang perompak," tambah Kokoci lagi.

"Mungkin juga, tapi ada alasan mengapa Vargoba tak pernah tertangkap selama 67 tahun. Dia itu penuh strategi," bantah Kaizo. Handuk penuh darah itu ia buang ke tempat sampah.

"Sistem keamanan markas Tempur-A ini sangat ketat. Tak pernah ada yang menjebolnya. Aku sendiri yang merancang sistem keamanan," kata Ramenman, agak tersinggung. Ia adalah salah satu pemimpin Tempur-A, tentu saja ia agak kesal Kaizo meragukan hasil kerjanya.

"TAPOPS juga pernah kebobolan bawahan Jugglenaut, sementara Kokoci lebih berpengalaman daripada kau. Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Yah itu karena pertahanan tempat laundry memang lebih payah daripada Tempur-A," balas Ramenman, agak panas dengan sindiran Kaizo. Kaizo hendak membuka mulut membalas sahutan Ramenman, tapi segera dilerai Kokoci.

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua, apa yang dikatakan Kaizo ada benarnya. Kita harus memperketat patroli, Tuan Ramenman. Jangan pernah anggap remeh Vargoba, dia itu licik."

Kaizo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia hanya memberikan hormat pada Kokoci dan beranjak dari sana. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Dasar congkak," gerutu si kepala ramen. Kokoci hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ah, kalau saja Laksamana Tarung ada disini, pasti pertikaian menjadi jarang, pikir alien hijau tersebut.

 **.**

"Eh? Mana Fang?" tanya Gopal. Anak India itu menghampiri meja Yaya dan Ying di kantin sambil membawa nampan yang penuh makanan berlemak. Mereka semua berada di kantin, hendak makan siang.

"Um, kami tak melihatnya sejak sarapan tadi. Aku dan Ying sibuk membantu Komandan Kokoci," jawab Yaya. Ying hanya diam sambil menghirup smoothie sayurannya. Gopal menatap jijik ke arah minuman Ying.

"Mungkin dia masih patroli," kata Ying sambil mengelap bibirnya. Gadis Cina itu kemudian melihat sepasang kembar tengah berjalan di dalam kantin. Ia melambai kearah mereka.

"Sai! Shielda! Ayo makan bersama kami!" jerit Ying. Gopal memutar matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Hei, kalian tak ingat mereka pernah menghajar kita di ujian ketangguhan?" tanya Gopal dengan wajah masam. Yaya mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka sudah meminta maaf, kok."

"Tak baik menyimpan dendam," timpal Ying. Sai dan Shielda menghampiri meja mereka dengan nampan makan siang ditangan mereka. Gopal menatap nampan Sai yang penuh sayuran segar dan ayam rebus dengan jijik. Mengapa orang ada yang mau memakan sayuran mentah tanpa diolah seperti itu? Kita 'kan bukan kelinci!

"Fang masih di Treasury ya?" gumam Shielda sambil duduk. Sai mengambil tempat disebelah adiknya dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung memakan sayuran tersebut. Gopal hanya mengerut ngeri.

"Oh? Fang tak ingin makan siang?" tanya Yaya.

"Kita bisa bungkuskan donat wortel buatnya sebelum kehabisan," kata Ying. Yaya tampak setuju dan ketika gadis berjilbab pink itu hendak bangkit membeli donat, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirene keras. Suara Kokoci lantang membahana di seluruh penjuru markas Tempur-A.

"PERHATIAN SEMUA! ADA PENYUSUP DI MARKAS! DIA SUDAH MEMBOBOL TREASURY VAULT! MENYEBAR KALIAN DAN CARI DIA!"

"Astaga, bukankah Fang berpatroli di Treasury?" kata Yaya, panik.

"Cepat kita cari dia!" balas Ying. Kedua gadis muda dan sepasang kembar itu langsung meninggalkan makanan mereka dan berlari cepat tanpa menunggu Gopal.

"Aduh, tak bisakah kita makan dulu sebelum berlarian?" keluh Gopal.

 **.**

"Lockdown!" perintah Kaizo. Seketika itu semua blok-blok di penjara tertutup pintu besar berlapis baja. Semua prajurit segera berbaris menjaga tiap pintu, terutama blok X. Masing-masing membawa senjata laser.

Sirene masih meraung-raung dimana-mana. Perintah lockdown juga sudah diterapkan diseluruh penjuru markas Tempur-A. Derap langkah prajurit berlarian kesana dan kemari. Teriakan-teriakan perintah terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Yaya, Ying, Sai dan Shielda berpencar mencari si penyusup. Gopal dan Papa Zola bersembunyi di bawah ranjang kasur. Cattus memutar bola matanya melihat mereka berdua.

Di bangsal tahanan, Kaizo berjalan di lorong blok X. Ia lalu berhenti di sel nomor 23. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu bergerigi tersebut. Di sel yang gelap berbau kotoran dan darah, Kaizo melihat Vargoba dirantai ke dinding.

"Heh, kapten kecil rupanya," ejek Vargoba. Perompak berbadan raksasa itu tampak kelelahan. Wajahnya lebam dan berdarah akibat dihajar Kaizo.

"Kau takkan bisa lari dari sini, aku sendiri yang menjagamu sampai penyusup itu tertangkap," sahut Kaizo. Ia melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Vargoba. Vargoba tertawa keras.

"Ahahaha ya, itu akan membuat pelarianku makin sulit. Tapi apa kau yakin penyusup itu hanya akan membebaskanku? Siapa tahu ia juga datang untuk mencuri benda berharga," balas Vargoba. Ada kilat kejahatan di mata kapten perompak tersebut. Kaizo mulai tidak senang dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Ada firasat yang tidak enak.

"Benar, kapten kecil. Aku tahu kau memiliki seorang adik. Tapi apa kau peduli dengan nyawanya atau tidak, kita akan lihat nanti."

Kaizo membanting pintu sel X-23 dan ia segera menguncinya. Ia berteriak memanggil lima penjaga untuk waspada penyusup di sel Vargoba. Kemudian ia langsung menghubungi komunikator Sai dan Shielda sambil berlari di lorong-lorong itu. Dari layar kecil, tampak wajah si kembar juga terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Sai! Shielda! Kalian jaga sel X-23 tempat Vargoba! Bawa Yaya dan Ying sebagai backup. Aku akan mencari Fang!"

Wajah Sai dan Shielda tampak terkejut sebentar mendengar Kaizo akan mencari Fang. Apakah Fang dalam bahaya?

"Ada apa dengan Fang, Kapten?" tanya Shielda. Kaizo menggeretakkan giginya sambil berlari di lorong blok H.

"Fang mungkin diculik. Tapi aku harus pastikan dahulu. Kalian cepatlah kemari dan jaga sel X-23, mungkin ini hanya siasat pengalih perhatian saja."

"Kami akan segera ke sana bersama backup, Kapten!" sahut Sai.

Kaizo tak menjawab dan langsung mencoba menghubungi jam komunikasi Fang. Tak dijawab. Kaizo lalu mengaktifkan fitur seperti GPS untuk melacak dimana Fang melalui jam miliknya dan itu menunjuk arah blok Treasury. Kaizo berlari kesana.

Di blok Treasury, ia melihat beberapa prajurit berjaga-jaga. Kokoci ada disana. Kaizo menghampirinya.

"Komandan, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Kaizo, dengan nada tinggi. Kokoci membalikkan badannya, wajahnya tampak bersedih.

"Fang telah diculik," ujar Kokoci dengan nada rendah. Tangannya gemetar memegang jam kuasa bayang Fang dan kacamatanya. Ada sedikit bercak darah pada lensa kacamata ungu tersebut. Melihat itu, berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dada Kaizo. Apa tujuan sebenarnya Vargoba menculik Fang? Darimana ia tahu kalau Fang adalah adiknya? Bukankah jika Vargoba ingin balas dendam harusnya pada Boboiboy? Menculik Fang itu seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu. Fang sangat dekat dengan Boboiboy, Vargoba tahu ia saat mereka bertarung di TAPOPS. Tapi darimana informasi kalau Fang adalah adik Kaizo? Kemiripan fisik? Kaizo merasa sangat marah pada dirinya. Seharusnya ia lebih-

"Kaizo, jangan gegabah. Fang pasti tak jauh pergi. Dinginkan kepalamu, inilah yang diinginkan Vargoba," kata Kokoci, tiba-tiba memecahkan kecamuk pikiran Kaizo. Kaizo menatap Kokoci dengan murka. Manik rubi merah milik Kaizo tampak menyala dengan amarah besar.

"Identitas Fang telah terbongkar. Semua musuh-musuhku akan tahu siapa dia dan akan menjadikannya sasaran pelampiasan dendam. Sekarang Fang tak memiliki jam kuasa bayangnya, ia takkan bisa menjaga diri! Dan kau ingin aku tenang?!" bentak Kaizo.

Kokoci menatapnya dengan kasihan. Kaizo benci tatapan mata itu.

"Kita akan mendapatkan Fang kembali. Jangan bertindak sendirian. Kau harus-"

"Tidak, Komandan. Aku yang akan mendapatkan Fang kembali. Kalian semua terlalu lamban."

"Baiklah," kata Kokoci, menyerah. "Tapi kita perlu rencana. Kau berjaga di luar markas dengan pesawat GQ-765A, itu pesawat tercepat di markas ini. Ditakutkan penyusup itu membajak pesawat seperti kasus Panto dan Jugglenaut dahulu. Kita semua disini akan terus mencari Fang," ujar Kokoci berusaha menenangkan. "Percayalah Kaizo, ada banyak yang ingin menemukan Fang. Ia memiliki teman disini. Kau tenanglah, dan percaya pada kemampuan mereka," tambah Kokoci dengan nada yang lebih lunak.

Kaizo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia sudah merasa lebih tenang meski masih murka.

"Baiklah. Seharusnya pencarian penyusup akan lebih mudah karena ia membawa Fang. Aku akan menghadangnya di luar markas. Jika Fang tidak ditemukan, aku sendiri yang akan mengobrak-abrik markas ini," ancam Kaizo. Ia lalu pergi dari sana. Kokoci menghela nafas.

"Kakak beradik sama-sama pemarah..."

 **.**

Sementara itu di kamar perawatan, Boboiboy mengerang pelan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat dan sakit. Ia membuka mata setelah tak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari. Ochobot tampak disamping tempat tidur, menemaninya dengan sabar. Power sphera itu langsung gembira melihat Boboiboy sadar.

"Erh, sakitnya..." erang Boboiboy. Ia berusaha bangun. "Apa yang telah terjadi...?"

Ochobot menahan tubuh Boboiboy dan memaksanya berbaring lagi.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Boboiboy, kau baru saja sadar dari pingsan," cegah Ochobot. Boboiboy menatap sahabatnya dengan mata sayu.

"Pingsan...?"

"Iya, kau ingat kau sudah mengalahkan Vargoba?"

"Oh!" pekik Boboiboy langsung terduduk kaget. "Aku sudah menghancurkan Stasiun TAPOPS!"

"Kau tak usah risaukan itu dulu Boboiboy. Hal yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi," ujar Ochobot berusaha menenangkan. Robot itu lalu mengambil air di meja.

"Minumlah biar kau merasa baikan," kata Ochobot seraya memberikan segelas air. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy baru menyadari betapa keringnya tenggorokannya. Remaja manis berambut hitam itu menurut dan meneguk semua air dengan bersemangat. Segarnya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada ranjang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Itu Laksamana Tarung, masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Laksamana Tarung juga masih belum sadar," kata Ochobot. Boboiboy mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangannya yang sepi. Hanya ada dia, Ochobot dan Tarung. Remaja itu jadi mengkhawatirkan temannya. Apakah mereka juga baik-baik saja?

"Yang lain, apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy, khawatir. Ochobot tampak sedih, membuat Boboiboy agak cemas.

"Semua orang baik-baik saja, Boboiboy. Tapi Fang telah diculik sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Saat ini, semua orang sedang mencari penculiknya."

 **.**

Kaizo merasa sulit untuk duduk diam menunggu di pesawat, dalam kondisi standby. Tangan dan kakinya gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu, tidak duduk manis berpangku tangan seperti ini.

Kesunyian membuat Kaizo lebih bisa mengatur pikirannya. Benar perintah Kokoci kalau Kaizo lebih baik standby di dalam pesawat. Jika semua orang ikut mencari, besar kemungkinan si penyusup lari membajak sebuah pesawat. Siapa yang akan siaga mengejarnya kalau begitu? Kaizo berada di pesawat merupakan kesempatan paling besar untuk memergoki dan mengejar si penyusup.

Setelah agak tenang, pemuda rupawan itu mulai dapat berpikir lebih logis dan mulai menganalisa situasi. Kaizo sekarang sangat yakin penyusup itu pasti akan melarikan diri dengan pesawat, tak mungkin ia hanya akan diam di planetoid ini, sama saja cari mati. Lagipula, ia pasti akan berusaha memanfaatkan kekacauan dan membawa kabur Vargoba dan Fang selama Boboiboy masih tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin penyusup itu memang sudah ada semenjak mereka tiba di markas Tempur-A, bersembunyi dalam pesawat. Si penyusup pasti menunggu berhari-hari untuk mempelajari tata ruang markas sambil mencari celah. Setelah mengerti seluk-beluk markas, ia langsung merencanakan pelarian. Kaizo curiga mungkin si penyusup inilah yang membisikkan informasi identitas Fang kepada Vargoba, tapi bagaimana ia bisa memasuki blok X tanpa ketahuan dan berjalan kemana-mana tanpa terlihat? Lorong ventilasi udara? Bisa jadi, tapi jika sekarang si penculik sambil menggendong Fang, rasanya takkan mungkin tak berisik saat tubuh Fang membentur-bentur dinding ventilasi itu. Kaizo rasa, itu mungkin alien berspesies khusus atau menggunakan power sphera. Namun bagaimana mungkin power sphera asing lolos dari radar markas? Mungkinkah sistem alarm telah disabotase? Kaizo segera menghubungi Kokoci di markas.

"Komandan, apa kalian sudah coba memindai seluruh sinyal power sphera di markas?" tanya Kaizo. Kokoci tampak tersadar.

"Yaya! Ying! Pindai semua sinyal power sphera diseluruh markas!" perintah Kokoci.

"Baik Komandan!"

"Jangan pindai berdasarkan sinyal radio, alarmnya mungkin telah di sabotase. Pindai berdasarkan barcode TAPOPS," ujar Kaizo. Yaya dan Ying mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan saran Kaizo. Tiga detik kemudian muncul hasilnya. Ternyata benar, ada satu power sphera tidak memiliki barcode TAPOPS. Sebagai catatan, semua power sphera yang dilindungi dan diamankan TAPOPS selalu ditag dengan barcode rahasia sebagai alat pelacak dan dokumentasi.

"Ada satu power sphera tak dikenal di dekat hanger nomor 4! Cepat temukan!" seru Kokoci kepada seluruh anggota keamanan dari microphone. Suaranya dipantulkan ke seluruh loudspeaker di markas tersebut. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, sebagian prajurit langsung berlarian ke arah hanger nomor 4. Kokoci mendengus pelan, ia agak lega ada titik terang.

"Terimakasih atas masukannya Kapten. Lihat, kalau kau tenang kau jadi bisa berpikir jernih, bukan?" ujar Kokoci, setengah bercanda. Kaizo tak menanggapi sindiran Kokoci.

"Hubungi aku jika ada perkembangan," kata Kaizo. Ia kemudian langsung mematikan saluran komunikasi.

Dengan begitu, tinggal menunggu penyusup itu tertangkap. Fang akan selamat untuk ke sekian kalinya, pikir Kaizo.

Sayangnya telah lewat satu jam Kaizo menunggu berita penangkapan, tapi tak ada pesan apapun dari Kokoci. Kaizo mulai curiga, mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu? Pertarungan? Kaizo hendak menghubungi komunikator milik Kokoci, tapi yang bersangkutan sudah menghubungi Kaizo dulu. Di layar kecil itu, wajah Kokoci tampak panik. Ada sisa-sisa kehancuran di belakang Kokoci, yaitu di hanger nomor 4.

"Kapten Kaizo! Penyusup itu sangat kuat dan memilki power sphera LiquidBot, dia bisa tahan semua serangan! Boboiboy juga ada disini untuk mengalahkannya, dan sejauh ini sama sekali tak berhasil meski memakai kuasa cahaya! Aku punya rencana B, dikhawatirkan ia berhasil lolos dari sini dengan pesawat kita, aku akan mengeluarkan satu pecahan Boboiboy dari sini sebagai backup. Jika ia lolos dengan pesawat, Boboiboy bisa bersatu dengan pecahannya dan membantumu dalam misi penyelamatan Fang!"

"Jika sulit mengalahkannya, jangan fokus kesana dahulu! Fokus selamatkan sandera! Tak bisakah kalian lakukan pengalih perhatian dan merebut Fang darinya?" geram Kaizo.

"Kapten Kaizo, jika kita ingin melepaskan Fang darinya, kita harus membuatnya muntah dulu... Fang bisa dikatakan ada dalam perutnya..." gumam Kokoci.

"Apa?!"

"Uhm, omong-omong turuti saja perintahku dan tunggu backup di pesawat. Kau akan mengejarnya bersama Boboiboy," kata Kokoci sambil cepat-cepat menutup saluran komunikasi, tak ingin menghadapi kemarahan Kaizo. Kaizo seperti ingin memukul sesuatu rasanya.

Pemuda itu menutup kedua mata delimanya dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Saat ia sudah lebih tenang, ia membuka matanya dan melihat ada seseorang berlari keluar dari arah pintu darurat. Kokoci tampak yang mengantarkan seorang anak remaja berbaju hijau, sambil memegang sebuah kartu password. Dalam kondisi lockdown, hanya orang-orang tertentu dengan jabatan tinggi saja yang punya akses membuka pintu darurat, seperti Kokoci dan Kaizo.

Boboiboy berbaju hijau itu berlari sambil memberikan cengiran lebar pada Kaizo di ruang kokpit pesawat. Kaizo mengerutkan alis. Ia tak punya mood melihat sifat ceria orang lain sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Fang dan menghajar Vargoba.

"Kapten Kaizo! Tolong buka pintunya!" pinta Boboiboy Daun dari luar pesawat. Kaizo lalu menekan tombol untuk menurunkan tangga pesawat. Anak berbaju hijau itu masuk sambil memamerkan senyum ramah yang polos.

"Kapten, aku disini untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Aku Boboiboy Daun, enam pecahanku yang lain sedang berada di markas bertarung dengan penculiknya," terang Daun sambil tak henti-henti tersenyum lebar. Daun lupa kalau Kaizo sudah tahu siapa dia. Tapi Kaizo hanya mengumam kecil seraya menekan tombol untuk melipat kembali tangga pesawat.

Di dalam kokpit pesawat, karena tak tahan sepi lantas Daun berusaha beramah-tamah pada Kaizo, bertanya ini dan itu dengan suara yang ceria, tetapi Kaizo sama sekali tidak ingin melayaninya.

"Daripada kau mengoceh tidak berguna, lebih baik kau deskripsikan padaku bagaimana wujud dan kemampuan si penyusup," tegur Kaizo. Daun langsung merasa malu. Benar juga, Kokoci sudah meminta Daun agar melaporkan situasi pada Kaizo. Daun benar-benar lupa amanat Kokoci saat melihat Kapten Kaizo berdiri dengan gagah di kokpit pesawat. Menurut Daun, Kaizo adalah anggota paling keren yang pernah ia lihat, jadi Daun malah mengobrol yang lain. Seperti seorang fanboy.

"Eh iya, maaf, Kapten... jadi, um, ia berbentuk seperti-"

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Kaizo melihat sebuah pesawat kecil terbang keluar dari hanger nomor 4, tempat pertarungan terjadi. Ia memicingkan mata dengan curiga. Markas Tempur-A sedang dalam kondisi lockdown: tak ada yang boleh keluar ataupun masuk. Itu berarti pesawat itu dibajak oleh si penculik. Vargoba dan Fang pasti juga ada disana.

Kaizo menyeringai senang. Daun agak ketakutan melihat ekspresi wajah Kaizo.

"Boboiboy, kembali bersatu dengan pecahan yang lain. Ada buruan yang harus kita tangkap."

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Di chapter ini, Boboiboy belum terlalu banyak. Dia bakalan banyak di chapter depan. Di chapter-chapter depan juga akan ada adegan pertempuran serta adegan kekerasan yang saya usahakan masih rating T. Saya takkan membuat ff ini banyak chapter, saya ingin compact saja dan langsung ke poinnya. Saya perkirakan hanya akan terbit 3-4 chapter, habis itu tamat. Tak ada fluff KaiFang disini, tapi akan ada hurt/comfort. Kasian Fang kalau hanya disakiti saja, haha.

Punya uneg-uneg? Typo? Kesalahan? Silahkan beri feedback dan masukan di review. Sampai jumpa chapter depan!


	2. My Head is An Animal

**Sebelumnya di Chapter** I: **Tree House**

Fang dipukul hingga pingsan oleh seseorang. Identitas Fang sebagai adik Kaizo telah terbongkar. Vargoba memiliki bantuan asing untuk meloloskan diri dari penjara dan menculik Fang. Boboiboy tersadar dari pingsan, ia dan Kaizo mengejar Vargoba. Vargoba memiliki rencana untuk mengalahkan kuasa Solar milik Boboiboy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II : My Head is An Animal**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang membuka matanya. Kepala dan tengkuknya terasa nyeri. Ada sesuatu yang lengket menempel di rambut dan dahinya, juga menodai sampai leher. Baunya amis, mungkin darah yang mengering. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Semuanya gelap.

Fang tahu penglihatannya buruk sejak ia kecil karena demam tinggi. Ia memerlukan kacamata hampir setiap saat dan sekarang ia merasa cemas karena kacamatanya tidak ada, beserta jam kuasa bayang dia. Ia akan sulit melihat apapun dan ia takkan bisa membela diri. Ia juga tak tahu tempat macam apa ini: sangat gelap, basah dan agak lunak. Fang meraba-raba permukaan, ternyata licin berlendir, serta hangat. Ia mengerutkan kening, dimana ini? Seperti bukan ruangan yang biasa.

Tiba-tiba ada gempa besar. Sekelilingnya bergemuruh, membuat Fang terombang-ambing seakan-akan ia berada diatas perahu. Tiba-tiba ia terlempar ke atas dengan kuat. Ada cahaya di ujung sana!

Fang jatuh tersungkur, badannya penuh dengan lendir yang bau busuk. Ia mendarat di sebuah permukaan keras yang dingin. Dengan memicingkan matanya yang rabun, ia mengedarkan pandangan. Ia kebingungan mengapa ia berada di sebuah pesawat luar angkasa milik Tempur-A. Di dekat kokpit pesawat, ada sebuah makhluk, Fang pikir mungkin hewan, yang berwarna hitam dan tubuhnya licin lunak seperti lintah tanpa bulu atau rambut. Bentuk tubuhnya seperti beruang hitam besar, tapi memiliki mulut besar dan matanya kecil sekali berwarna putih. Makhluk itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya yang taring semua. Makhluk itu baru saja memuntahkan Fang dari dalam perutnya, lidahnya yang besar terjulur keluar meneteskan saliva.

Belum selesai terkejut, Fang dikejutkan lagi oleh sebuah suara berat yang ia kenal. Vargoba!

"Hrmh, aku kenal wajah ini," ujar suara parau itu. Remaja berambut biru itu menoleh, dan Fang merasa ada tangan besar yang mencengkram bahunya dari belakang dengan sangat keras. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Fang, Vargoba mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah. "Kau memang teman bocah Boboiboy itu dan ternyata juga adik si kapten kecil. Kerja hebat, Bumao."

Fang samar-samar melihat wajah Vargoba yang berkerut puas. Ia mulai ketakutan. Vargoba sudah bebas? Mengapa aku disini? Sebagai alat balas dendam pada Boboiboy karena telah mengalahkannya?

"Vargoba, bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari penjara? Mustahil kau bisa menembus sistem keamanannya!" seru Fang, dengan nada yang panik. Vargoba menyeringai, membuat Fang semakin ketakutan.

"Dengan bantuan Bumao, aku bisa keluar. Dia adalah alien yang tak bertulang dan bertubuh seperti cairan... hanya perlu celah kecil saja bagi dia untuk keluar-masuk kemana saja. Dia bisa menyembunyikan apapun di perutnya, bahkan sebuah pesawat sekalipun. Semuanya berkat _power sphera_ LiquidBot," ujar Vargoba dengan bangga. "Agak sulit keluar dari sana karena memerlukan pesawat, tetapi dengan Bumao semuanya menjadi jauh lebih mudah. Ia takkan bisa di serang dengan kekerasan karena tubuhnya sangat kenyal."

"Boboiboy akan datang dan mengalahkanmu lagi," ujar Fang sambil menahan rasa sakit. Vargoba memberikan seringaian mengejek.

"Oh, aku takkan membuat kesalahan yang kedua. Jika bocah Boboiboy dan kakakmu datang, kau akan melihatku membunuh mereka dan memakan mayat mereka! Setelah itu, giliran KAU!"

"Aargh!"

Tangan raksasa Vargoba meremukkan tulang bahu Fang dengan mudahnya. Perompak itu lalu menjatuhkan Fang ke lantai kabin. Fang menjerit kesakitan dan kemudian berusaha menahan suara erangannya agar tak terdengar Vargoba dan membuatnya senang. Anak remaja itu menangis diam-diam menahan sakit, ia tak pernah merasakan sakit sehebat ini meskipun saat ia dilatih Kaizo. Sekasar-kasarnya Kaizo pada Fang, ia tak pernah meremukkan tulang Fang. Rasa sakit ini sangat menyiksa hingga membuatnya hendak muntah.

"Aku, Kapten Agung Vargoba, telah dihinakan dan dirampas semua yang menjadi milikku. Semua kekalahan menyedihkan ini akan ada bayarannya! AKU BERSUMPAH!" raung Vargoba sambil menendang Fang. Fang terhempas ke belakang, membentur dinding dan kemudian jatuh pingsan karena _shock._ Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri adalah wajah Vargoba yang penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ke arah mana mereka pergi?" tanya Kaizo pada Kokoci yang ada di layar utama. Telah lewat 42 menit semenjak Kaizo dan Boboiboy kejar-mengejar dengan pesawat yang dilarikan oleh si penyusup bernama Bumao tersebut. Setelah buru-memburu dan melakukan dua _hyperjump,_ tiba-tiba pesawat Bumao merubah arah ke sudut galaksi yang tak pernah dijelajahi sebelumnya. Kaizo lantas menghubungi Kokoci untuk meminta petunjuk arah.

"Berdasarkan alat pelacak di pesawat itu, ia menyetel arah tujuan ke Sektor Limbo," ujar Kokoci, dengan nada agak panik. "Kapten Kaizo, kita takkan bisa mengetahui dimana pesawat itu dan takkan bisa menghubungi kalian! Sektor Limbo adalah sektor buta! Kalian kembali sekarang, kita bisa menyusun rencana lain dan mempersiapkan _backup!"_

"Komandan, jika kita tidak mengejarnya sekarang, kita akan kehilangan Vargoba selamanya. Sektor Limbo itu luasnya tak diketahui, dia bisa bersembunyi dimana saja," ujar Kaizo, sambil mengerinyitkan dahi. Ia masih berkonsentrasi mengejar Bumao. Alien itu cukup pintar mengemudikan pesawat antariksa.

"Kapten, tak ada yang tahu apa saja yang ada di Sektor Limbo! Kita bahkan tak tahu ada kehidupan atau tidak! Di Sektor Limbo, gelombang elektromagnetiknya terlalu kuat hingga bisa memengaruhi jalannya pesawat antariksa dan sistem komunikasi. Tak pernah ada yang bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup. Kapten Kaizo, kalian kembali sekarang! Misi ini terlalu berbahaya! Ini perintah resmi dari komandanmu."

"Komandan, dengan segala hormat, saya tak akan mundur," geram Kaizo, mulai merasakan ombak amarah membasuhnya. Fang dalam bahaya, apa Kokoci memintanya untuk membiarkan adiknya terbunuh? "Vargoba itu kriminal yang tak main-main. Kalau ia berkeliaran bebas di galaksi sementara aku bisa saja mengejar dan menghentikannya sekarang selagi ia lemah adalah keputusan bodoh. Ia akan kembali menebar teror, dan ia akan membuat rencana yang lebih berbahaya untuk membalas dendam pada kita. Padamkan api sebelum menjadi besar," Kaizo kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Boboiboy yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan. "Namun aku takkan menyeret kadet yang masih tak berpengalaman ke Limbo. Jadi aku akan lepaskan satu _lifepod_ untuk Boboiboy dan kalian bisa menjemputnya disini."

"Tidak!" seru Boboiboy, langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku tak mau mundur dari misi ini! Aku takkan diam di tempat yang aman sementara Fang sedang dalam bahaya!" ujarnya.

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk berdebat, Kadet! Masuk ke dalam _lifepod,_ sebentar lagi ia akan masuk ke Zona Limbo dan aku akan kehilangan jejak!" bentak Kaizo, mata delimanya tampak berkilat-kilat karena amarah.

Boboiboy tak gentar, ia bukanlah Fang yang penurut, yang bisa Kaizo tekan. Ia adalah anak keras kepala yang tak mau menyerah.

"Aku takkan biarkan temanku celaka padahal aku bisa berbuat sesuatu! Ini semua salahku, harusnya Vargoba berurusan denganku, bukan Fang!"

"Ini adalah misi beresiko, kadet sepertimu tidak memiliki otorisasi untuk membuat keputusan disini!" hardik Kaizo, mulai tak sabar. Ia jadi berniat ingin memukul Boboiboy sampai pingsan dan memasukkannya ke _lifepod._

"Lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri sebagai kadet kalau Kapten bisa bermain jabatan padaku! Bukankah aku memiliki hak untuk menyelamatkan orang lain?"

Kaizo bersiap hendak menghantam Boboiboy hingga pingsan, namun tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'piiip' alarm dari layar utama. Ada sebuah asteroid raksasa terbang ke arah mereka dan hendak menubruk pesawat. Kaizo menghindarinya, tapi kemudian ada lagi sekumpulan asteroid. Sang kapten membuat manuver dan keluar dari segerombolan batu raksasa tersebut.

Kaizo melihat _tracker_ di layar yang menyatakan kalau mereka sebentar lagi kehilangan si penyusup. Mereka rupanya sudah hampir memasuki Zona Limbo dan sekarang sudah berada di Sabuk Keppler, zona penuh asteroid dan meteroid, sebuah perbatasan berbatu antara Limbo dan dunia luar. Kaizo tahu kalau mereka membuang waktu dengan berdebat lagi, mereka akan kehilangan si penyusup. Ia berdecih seraya mengelakkan pesawat dari sebuah bangkai kapal angkasa, sepertinya kalau memang Boboiboy ingin ikut, terserah dia. Mungkin juga ia bisa berguna untukku nanti, pikir Kaizo. Pemuda bermata merah itu kemudian tak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya semakin menambahkan kelajuan, bersiap memasuki Sektor Limbo yang dijuluki Sektor Hantu tersebut. Batu asteroid semakin ramai di area ini, menyulitkan penerbangan.

Boboiboy masih merengut ke arah Kaizo. Semenjak dahulu, ia memiliki perasaan kagum dan benci padanya. Kagum karena kemampuannya dan benci karena memperlakukan Fang seakan bukan saudaranya. Kalau saja Boboiboy memiliki adik, pasti sudah ia sayangi dan manjakan.

Suara Kokoci memecah kesunyian tidak enak antara Kaizo dan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy," kata Kokoci dengan nada lunak dari layar komunikasi, berusaha membujuk. "Kembalilah, ini terlalu berbahaya. Seandainya aku tahu dari awal kalau si penyusup akan kabur ke Sektor Limbo, aku takkan mengirimmu sebagai _backup._ Masuklah ke _lifepod,_ aku tak ingin kehilangan satu anggota TAPOPS yang lain."

"Aku akan selamat dan membawa Fang kembali, Komandan. Aku akan berusaha," janji Boboiboy. "Aku ingin berjuang bagi kalian, aku ingin menyelamatkan Fang dan kalian semua."

Kokoci menghela nafas berat. Kaizo tersenyum sinis atas idealisme Boboiboy. Kau takkan bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.

"Kadet kau-"

Tiba-tiba komunikasi dengan markas Tempur A tersendat-sendat, lalu terputus. Figur Kokoci hilang dari layar. Mereka sudah masuk di Sektor Limbo. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Kaizo dan Boboiboy mengalami turbulensi sementara, hingga lampu di kokpit berkedip-kedip lalu mati total. Sumber cahaya mereka hanya dari cahaya temaram yang masuk dari layar depan, menampakkan ruang angkasa lepas penuh asteroid Sektor Limbo. Dari kejauhan, pesawat si penyusup juga seperti mengalami kesulitan. Beberapa meteroid menabrak badan pesawat, menandakan si pengendara kesulitan membuat pesawatnya stabil. Kaizo memeriksa fitur echo supersonik apakah masih berfungsi atau tidak di zona Limbo. Ternyata masih, hanya fitur itu sajalah yang menjadi petunjuk bagi Kaizo agar bisa mengendarai pesawat tanpa menabrak benda-benda keras yang berterbangan bebas.

"Kapten, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy, tiba-tiba. Kaizo tak mengalihkan pandangan ke anak remaja tersebut, ia pikir itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Ia harus fokus mengejar si penculik dan menghindari tubrukan dengan asteroid atau meteroid. Hanya mata telanjang saja yang bisa mengetahui dimana pesawat si penyusup, semenjak fitur _tracker_ terganggu karena kerasnya medan gelombang di Sektor Hantu.

"Kau berdarah, Kapten," ujar Boboiboy, lagi, memecah renungan Kaizo.

Sesegera kalimat Boboiboy terucap, Kaizo baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Ia mengelap dengan telapak tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Memang darah segar, bercampur substansi hitam yang Kaizo kenal. Ia tidak meminum penawarnya beberapa hari ini, ia tak ingin efek baiknya hilang. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia harus waspada dengan rencana Vargoba di Tempur-A.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Yang terpenting, kau lakukan _General Diagnostic_ dan laporkan padaku. Gunakan layar yang ada di sebelah kiri," perintah Kaizo.

"Baik, Kapten!" ia segera melakukan _General Diagnostic_ agar tahu sejauh mana gelombang elektromagnetik di Sektor Limbo mempengaruhi kinerja pesawat. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Fang. Selain itu, ia juga cemas dengan kondisi Kaizo yang agak aneh.

"Uhm, hasilnya komunikasi dan navigasi tak bisa digunakan. Selain itu, kita juga tak bisa melakukan _hyperjump_ disini... uuh, masih banyak yang tak bisa kita lakukan," kata Boboiboy tak yakin. Ia masih kadet, ia juga tak sepandai Yaya dan Ying, ada banyak hal yang ia tak mengerti mengenai fitur pesawat antariksa. Oh, betapa Boboiboy menyesal tidak belajar lebih keras!

"Habis misi ini, akan kulemparkan kau ke kelas simulasi pesawat antariksa agar kau lebih berguna dalam misi," kata Kaizo. "Tanpa jam kuasa elemental kau itu, kau harus mahir hal lain! Banyak buang waktu kau ini, Komandan Kokoci terlalu memanjakan kalian."

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tidak enak sambil menggaruk pipinya. Pantas saja Fang paling pandai diantara mereka dan bisa lolos ujian ketangguhan dengan skor sempurna, Kaizo yang menggemblengnya agar lebih cakap.

Dari kejauhan, Kaizo dan Boboiboy melihat pesawat si penyusup tampak terhuyung-huyung dan memasuki atmosfir sebuah planet berwarna putih terang. Boboiboy memicingkan mata.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin menggiring kita kesana," katanya. Kaizo mengerutkan alis.

"Tentu saja. Tapi karena ini Limbo, kita tak tahu seperti apa struktur geografis planet itu. Bisa jadi manusia tak bisa bernafas," ujar Kaizo.

"Aku bisa pakai helm," tawar Boboiboy.

"Bersiaplah pendaratan dan pakai sabuk pengamanmu!" perintah Kaizo. Pemuda itu merasakan kepalanya seperti di obrak-abrik lagi. Gelombang amarah dan agresi mulai membasuhi seluruh tubuh, membuatnya ingin berteriak dan memukul sesuatu. Ada MedicBot di ruang medis di pesawat ini, mungkin ia harus kembali memindai sistem organnya, secepatnya.

Planet putih itu tampak cemerlang berkilauan, dan bagi Boboiboy, planet itu seperti mutiara raksasa. Ia tak tahu apakah itu pertanda bagus atau tidak. Kadang planet cantik malah justru memiliki lingkungan yang ekstrim tak bersahabat, seperti Venus dan Uranus contohnya.

"Mengapa planet itu putih sekali?"

"Warna planet di tentukan oleh struktur geografis, tampak berkilau karena memantulkan cahaya dari bintang terdekat. Mars berwarna merah karena debu dan tanah disana berwarna merah juga," kata Kaizo sambil menyetel sistem keamanan pendaratan, karena perjalanan turun pesawat antariksa bisa sangat kasar akibat bergesekan dengan atmosfir dan akan menimbulkan kebakaran. Tapi Kaizo kenal dengan model pesawat yang dikendarainya ini. Model GQ-765A ini adalah pesawat ramping dan pintar, tidak seperti model Macrom Y yang dicuri oleh si penyusup, badannya lebih besar dan fiturnya tidak selengkap GQ-765A.

Pesawat si penyusup mengalami turbulensi saat memasuki atmosfir. Bunga api terpercik kemana-mana dari badan pesawat itu. Kaizo tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada pesawat tersebut, mereka sudah sangat dekat pada si penculik. Baik Kaizo dan Boboiboy hanya khawatir jika pesawat itu jatuh, Fang bisa cedera bahkan mati.

Tiba-tiba, tornado kencang membawa bebatuan kristal meniup kedua pesawat itu, memutus pandangan mereka pada pesawat si penyusup. Kristal-kristal dengan cepat mulai mencederai dua pesawat tersebut. Kaizo berusaha membuat pesawat ini stabil, tetapi tornado itu jauh lebih kuat. Pesawat mereka terhempas, begitupula dengan pesawat si penyusup yang dilempar tornado entah kemana. Kaca di kokpit mereka meski sangat tebal dan dilapisi intan, mulai tergores dan retak akibat benturan kuat dari kristal-kristal itu. Kaizo berusaha meredam momentum dari tornado, tapi sulit melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa co-pilot. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus digengam dan dipegang, karena ini adalah pesawat bukan mobil.

Sebuah bunyi ledakan keras disusul dengan goncangan melanda pesawat mereka. Bunyi alarm darurat bergaung keras di kabin tersebut. Boboiboy mencengkram kuat-kuat pegangan kursinya saat di layar utama menyatakan kalau _main engine_ atau mesin utama telah kolaps. Kaizo langsung memindahkan semua proses penerbangan menggunakan APU atau _Auxiliary Power Unit._ Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera mengerem seretan angin bercampur kristal dengan mengarahkan pesawat ke arah lain memakai tenaga penuh. Tak cukup kuat, namun setidaknya bisa membuat mereka bertahan. Pesawat mereka akhirnya terbebas dari pusaran tornado tapi mesin utamanya terbakar akibat tertabrak batu kristal besar. Kaizo segera melakukan pendaratan sebelum kebakaran di mesin utama menyebar kemana-mana, atau malah meledakkan semua badan pesawat.

Mereka melakukan pendaratan yang mulus meski dalam kondisi parah, berkat pengalaman Kaizo bertahun-tahun sebagai pilot. Boboiboy menghela nafas lega saat pesawat telah sampai di tanah. Ah, itu adalah salah satu momen paling mendebarkan yang pernah ia lalui.

"Terbaiklah, Kapten," ujar Boboiboy sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan tertawa! Cepat keluar dari sini dan ambil pemadam api!"

"Ba-baik Kapten!"

Kaizo mengambil dua tabung pemadam sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa mengambil satu. Kaizo melarang Boboiboy keluar dahulu, ditakutkan tak ada oksigen dan manusia takkan bisa bernafas. Ketika Kaizo keluar dari sana, ia merasakan kalau udaranya hampir mirip di bumi, jadi ia memberikan isyarat positif dari jendela kaca. Anak remaja itu keluar dan berlari bersama Kaizo menuju area kebakaran. Si kapten langsung mencabut segel tabung dan berusaha memadamkan api tersebut, tapi Boboiboy punya ide lain.

"Kuasa elemental-eh?!" seru Boboiboy, terkejut. "Mengapa jam kuasaku tak berfungsi?"

"Daripada itu, ada hal yang lebih penting!" hardik Kaizo, sambil menyemburkan busa karbondioksida dari tabung pemadam ke api. Apinya sudah mulai terkendali tetapi masih terlalu besar. Boboiboy terlonjak dan segera membantu sang kapten.

Dalam kurun waktu 15 menit dan empat tabung pemadam habis terpakai, akhirnya api telah hilang dan hanya menyisakan arang. Boboiboy mengelap keringatnya karena capek dan kepanasan akibat api unggun raksasa tadi. Ia duduk di tanah planet asing itu yang ternyata pasir putih. Anak remaja manis itu melihat-lihat sekeliling, memerhatikan dimana ia berada. Mereka telah mendarat di padang pasir berwarna putih bersih. Langitnya berawan dengan bercak putih dan semburat merah bata. Cuacanya cukup dingin dengan hembusan angin yang agak kencang. Ini mirip bumi, kata Boboiboy, tapi dengan lanskap yang cukup cantik. Boboiboy menggengam pasirnya dan telapak tangannya terasa hangat, menciptakan kontras menyenangkan antara dinginnya angin dan hangatnya pasir. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Kaizo sebelum melamun lebih jauh. Kaizo tampak memeriksa bekas kebakaran tersebut, wajahnya yang rupawan berkerut dalam konsentrasi. Boboiboy langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memiliki firasat tidak enak.

"Kapten Kaizo, ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy, khawatir. "Apakah kita bisa pulang?"

Kaizo bukan orang yang suka membuat kebohongan manis dan berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan siapapun. Ia mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tanpa peduli.

"Tidak mungkin kita bisa pulang dengan pesawat ini, mesinnya telah terbakar. Harus diganti sepenuhnya," katanya. "Kita juga tak bisa mengirim sinyal SOS karena medan di Limbo takkan bisa menghantarkan sinyal ke dunia luar. Ada alasan bagus mengapa tak pernah ada yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari Sektor Limbo, inilah salah satunya. Navigasi percuma, sinyal darurat dan komunikasi terputus, dan terjebak di planet yang tak pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya. Kita telah benar-benar terisolasi dari bantuan luar."

Boboiboy jujur merasa sangat panik, tapi ia tetap optimis semua akan baik-baik saja. Di samping itu, Boboiboy kagum dengan bakat sang kapten yang sangat tenang menyampaikan berita buruk kalau mereka akan segera mati, seakan-akan Kaizo sedang membicarakan hal yang membosankan.

"Kita harus mencari Fang dahulu. Aku melihat ada asap disana, mungkin pesawat mereka juga terbakar," kata Boboiboy. Ia menunjuk ke arah timur laut. "Fang pasti terluka, kita harus kesana!"

"Nanti dulu, kau berkata tadi jam kuasamu bermasalah?"

"Ah, ya," ujar Boboiboy. Ia menatap ke arah jamnya dengan bingung. Layar jam itu mati total, ia tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

Kaizo membuka sarung tangannya dan mengecek jam kuasa miliknya juga. Sama saja seperti Boboiboy, mati total. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertarung? Kaizo membelalakkan matanya.

Jadi ini rencana Vargoba. Ia tahu ia takkan bisa mengalahkan kuasa Solar Boboiboy, karenanya ia lari ke sini, Sektor Limbo. Jika mereka hendak menyelamatkan Fang, mereka harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong atau senjata tajam melawan Vargoba. Vargoba ingin menyeret mereka ke dalam medan pertarungan fisik yang brutal tanpa sfera kuasa dimana ia memiliki peluang besar untuk menang karena fisik raksasanya, meski itu berarti Vargoba takkan bisa menggunakan sfera kuasa juga. Kalau begitu caranya, Vargoba bisa saja membunuh Boboiboy dengan sangat mudah.

"Kapten?" panggil Boboiboy. Kaizo memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. "Apa jam kuasa milik Kapten juga tak berfungsi?"

"Ya, ini karena daerah ini menolak hampir semua teknologi, terutama teknologi tingkat lanjut seperti sfera dan jam kuasa," kata Kaizo. "Mau tak mau kita harus mengalahkan Vargoba dengan tangan kosong, tanpa bantuan kuasa."

Kaizo berjalan masuk kembali ke pesawat diikuti oleh Boboiboy. Anak itu bertekad meski seluruh tulangnya remuk karena Vargoba, ia akan membawa pulang Fang. Ia tak mau membiarkan Fang jadi sasaran kemarahan Vargoba, padahal dialah yang seharusnya di posisi Fang. Rasa bersalah jugalah yang memaksa Boboiboy untuk pergi ke misi ini. Kalau Fang mati karenanya, Boboiboy takkan bisa hidup tenang. Dia akan terus membawa-bawa dosa kematian itu seumur hidup. Karena itu ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Kita harus menyiapkan diri sebelum berhadapan dengan Vargoba. Ada beberapa senjata di dalam pesawat ini, dan suplai obat-obatan. Carilah di bagian penyimpanan, bersebelahan dengan lorong B, dekat kamar-kamar. Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dahulu," ujar Kaizo sambil berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan. Boboiboy mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baik, Kapten!"

Kaizo berjalan ke ruang medis dan berharap ada beberapa fitur yang masih bisa digunakan. Saat ia memasuki kamar itu, kamar tersebut masih baik-baik saja. Kalau saja AI MedicBot bisa diaktifkan, semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Kaizo kemudian memasuki ruang laboratorium kecil. Disana adalah tempat biasanya tes darah, rambut, urin, tissue sample, dan sebagainya dilakukan. Meski ini laboratorium ini kecil, tapi cukup lengkap dan canggih, dapat dioperasikan oleh non medis personel asalkan orangnya pintar saja.

Kaizo mendekati bagian yang berlabel _'toxicity'_ dan mengambil sebuah pen kecil. Setelah membuka sarung tangan dan jaketnya, ia membersihkan bagian nadi dengan alkohol. Selesai itu, Kaizo menusukkan sedikit ujung pen tersebut dan mengisi tabungnya dengan darah. Sample darah tersebut ia masukkan ke dalam pemindai khusus berlabel _'toxic and heavy metal contamination'_ dan segera menunggu hasilnya di layar. Dua menit kemudian, bunyi 'piip' pelan terdengar dan sebuah kertas tercetak. Kaizo membacanya dan hasilnya lebih buruk dari yang ia kira. Kaizo mengerti ini adalah resiko yang akan terjadi. Asal efek sampingnya tidak menyusahkannya saat melawan Vargoba.

Sementara itu Boboiboy masih berada di ruangan yang berlabel _'main storage'_ di pintunya. Ia mengambil satu ransel berwarna hitam disana dan mulai mencari ini-itu. Satu botol air, ia masukkan bersama tablet _anti-inflammatory,_ antibiotik serta perban dan kapas. Satu cairan antiseptik dan beberapa plester juga ia masukkan dan pisau berburu standar. Ia tak tahu apakah Fang terluka atau tidak, dan berapa lama mereka akan terjebak di planet ini.

Boboiboy memakai ransel penuh suplai kesehatan dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke bagian persenjataan. Disana, ia melihat Kaizo tengah memasukkan kata sandi untuk membuka ruangan.

Pintu ke bilik persenjataan terbuka. Kaizo memberikan sebuah pedang ringan ke Boboiboy, dan sebuah _handgun._ Kaizo berniat akan mengajari Boboiboy dasar-dasar mengoperasikan, seperti bagaimana mengunci dan membuka kunci. Sementara itu, Kaizo mengambil pedang yang panjang dan _handgun_ kembar beserta _magazine_ secukupnya. Ada 18 pisau kecil yang ia sembunyikan di sepatu boots dan dua pisau lainnya di lengan jaket. Kaizo sangat mahir bermain pedang, tapi ia lebih dahulu mahir melempar pisau. Ramenman tak pernah mengalahkan tingkat akurasi Kaizo dalam lempar pisau dan memanah.

"Aku tak pernah menembakkan pistol seumur hidupku," ujar Boboiboy, dengan nada cemas.

"Bagus. Kuharap kau tak pernah perlu melakukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

Laksamana Tarung tak pernah terlihat segusar ini, pikir Kokoci.

"Kau biarkan mereka masuk ke Sektor Limbo?!" teriak Laksamana. "Kau lupa apa saja yang pernah terjadi disana?! Semua orang yang pergi kesana tak pernah kembali!"

Yaya dan Ying tampak menunduk menahan kesedihan, Gopal dan Papa Zola menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahkan Cattus tampak lesu di pelukan Papa Zola. Sai serta Shielda hanya diam dengan pikiran yang melayang, berharap mereka lebih bisa menghentikan kejadian naas tersebut. Dua teman mereka telah hilang tanpa kepastian nasib dan seorang perompak akan datang kembali membalas dendam.

"Maafkan saya Laksamana, saya tak pernah tahu kalau musuh akan lari ke Sektor Limbo. Jikalau saya tahu, saya takkan mengirim mereka ke sana. Anda tahu, saya sendiri yang merekrut Boboiboy dan Kapten Kaizo, saya tidak menganggap mereka sebagai subjek saya, tapi saya sudah menganggap mereka sebagai teman dan keluarga. Biar bagaimanapun, ini adalah kesalahan saya, Laksamana. Saya siap menerima sanksi," ujar Kokoci dengan serius.

Yaya dan Ying yang waktu itu bersama Kokoci sebelum komunikasi dengan Kaizo dan Boboiboy terputus langsung terkejut dengan perkataan Kokoci. Sai dan Shielda bertemu pandang dan keduanya setuju kalau Kokoci tidak patut menerima sanksi apapun. Seorang komandan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kalau subjeknya menjadi _rogue_ atau membelot perintah.

"Maaf Laksamana, Komandan sudah berusaha mencegah mereka," bela Sai. Shielda mengangguk setuju. Bukannya mereka hendak menimpakan kesalahan pada Kaizo dan Boboiboy, mereka hanya ingin agar tak ada orang tak bersalah dihukum seperti Kokoci. Mereka semua akrab dengan Kokoci disini.

Laksamana tampak berpikir sebentar akibat ucapan Sai.

"Perlihatkan padaku rekaman itu!"

Dan Laksamana menonton percakapan terakhir Kaizo dan Boboiboy. Mereka melihat kembali perdebatan Kaizo dan Boboiboy tentang tinggal di _lifepod_ serta keduanya yang dengan eksplisit menyatakan penolakan mereka dengan perintah Kokoci. Laksamana berpikir ini bisa menjadi bukti kuat kalau ada yang melaporkan ke Pengadilan Militer. Baik Kaizo dan Boboiboy telah lepas kendali.

"Hmm, baiklah," kata Laksamana usai menonton. "Kita akan kirim pasukan khusus _tracker and finder_ untuk mencari mereka," ujar Laksamana dengan tenang. Semua yang hadir tampak lega dan senang dengan keputusan Laksamana, berharap ikut dalam misi _tracking_ atau pelacakan tersebut. Bahkan Gopal yang pengecut juga antusias ingin ikut.

"Kalian jangan senang dahulu!" teriak Laksamana, murka. "Kapten Kaizo dan Kadet Boboiboy bukan dicari untuk diselamatkan, tapi untuk ditangkap karena akan mempertanggungjawabkan status pelarian mereka di Pengadilan Tinggi Kemiliteran Antariksa! Aku dan kalian akan menjadi saksi mata atas kejadian ini, baik suka maupun tidak suka!"

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy dan Kaizo berlari kearah pesawat antariksa Macrom Y yang terbakar tersebut. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, membuat Kaizo dan Boboiboy mudah mengetahui dimana lokasi tersebut. Samar-samar dari jauh, tampak api berkobar dengan ganasnya memakan badan pesawat. Sebuah lubang besar terbentuk akibat hempasan kuat pesawat ke pasir.

"Berhenti!" seru Kaizo, tiba-tiba berhenti berlari. Boboiboy menoleh kearahnya, ikut menghentikan laju lari.

"Ada apa, Kapten?"

Kaizo tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan, postur tubuhnya tegang seperti busur panah yang terenggang kuat. Tangan kanannya menyentuh gagang pedang baru itu. Boboiboy menatap kearah yang dituju Kaizo dan tercekat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Itu adalah Fang, tampak meringis menahan sakit. Rambut biru gelapnya dijambak oleh Vargoba yang berdiri tegap sambil menyeringai menantang. Seekor binatang hitam kenyal berbentuk seperti beruang besar berdiri di belakang.

Mata Fang memang rabun jauh dan tanpa kacamata ia hampir tak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi meski samar, ia tahu kalau dua siluet dari kejauhan adalah dua orang yang paling ia kenal. Perasaan Fang campur aduk antara takut mereka terluka dan lega karena ia akan diselamatkan. Tapi perasaan yang paling mendominasi adalah rasa takut kalau dua orang terdekatnya akan mati hari ini.

Melihat Boboiboy dan Kaizo tiba, Vargoba mencampakkan Fang ke samping. Fang jatuh tersungkur hingga mulutnya kemasukan pasir. Kapten perompak itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Boboiboy dan Kaizo, seperti predator yang mengintai buruannya. Ada hal yang harus ia tagih.

"Selamat datang, Boboiboy dan kapten kecil," ujar Vargoba, saat sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka berdua. "Tak ada aktivitas yang lebih menyenangkan di padang pasir ini selain pertarungan sampai mati."

"Boboiboy tanpa jam kuasanya bukanlah lawanmu yang sepadan," kata Kaizo. "Kau ingin pertarungan fisik? Akulah lawanmu!"

Boboiboy terlonjak kaget. Vargoba meringis senang.

"Kapten, jangan," pinta Boboiboy, lemah. Kaizo tidak menatapnya sambil berkata.

"Pergilah dari sini dan periksa kondisi Fang. Sfera kuasa apapun yang digunakan hewan hitam itu takkan berfungsi lagi disini, jadi kau bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah. Kau sudah kuajari bagaimana menggunakan _handgun,_ maka gunakanlah," ujar Kaizo. Boboiboy segera pergi dari sisinya dan menghampiri Fang.

Vargoba menggeretakkan kedua tangan raksasanya dan memberikan seringaian kearah Kaizo. Kaizo hanya diam seraya menatap monster tersebut. Amarahnya dan rasa agresif ingin membunuh kembali keluar, tapi kali ini ia takkan menahan diri. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik bagi Kaizo karena sudah lama ia tak bertarung tanpa bantuan jam kuasa.

"Kita mulai!" raung perompak tersebut seraya lari menerjang. Di tangannya ada kapak besar miliknya. Kaizo mengeluarkan _handgun_ kembar dan mulai menembak.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy lari kearah Fang untuk mengecek kondisinya. Ia tak pernah melihat Fang tampak begitu menyedihkan. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya lagi, tetapi akan ia simpan dahulu hingga ia melumpuhkan Bumao. Boboiboy mengeluarkan _handgun_ miliknya dan membuka kunci. Ia bersiap mengosongkan semua _magazine_ miliknya.

Hewan bernama Bumao itu berlari kearah Boboiboy. Fang membelalakkan matanya dengan horor. Boboiboy dengan cepat mengarahkan _handgun_ ke arah Bumao dan menarik pelatuk. Satu peluru meleset, ia kembali menembak. Dua, tiga, empat hingga yang kelima terkena perut. Bumao menjerit dan tampak cairan hitam kental seperti aspal keluar dari lukanya. Ia lalu berbalik dan berlari pergi sembunyi.

Boboiboy tak menyangka bisa membuat Bumao lari semudah itu. Tanpa sfera kuasa LiquidBot, Bumao memang mudah terluka, tubuhnya jadi tak kebal serangan seperti saat Boboiboy mati-matian mengalahkannya di hanger markas Tempur-A. Anak remaja itu lantas berlari mendekati Fang.

"Fang! Oh syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" seru Boboiboy, gembira. "Yah walau terluka. Tunggu dulu, aku bawa obat dan perban di tas."

"Boboiboy terimakasih kau sudah mau menyelamatkanku, tapi kau sudah membahayakan diri datang kesini!"

"Kau ini bicara apa Fang, tentu saja aku takkan membiarkanmu di culik. Abang kau juga!"

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu melesat dan dengan kuat menghempas ke badan pesawat Macrom Y hingga ringsek dan bergetar. Fang dan Boboiboy terkejut. Siapa itu barusan?

Kaizo segera bangkit dari lontaran kuat Vargoba. Tubuhnya berada diantara badan pesawat yang hancur-lebur terbakar api tapi ia tampak baik-baik saja. Ia berteriak kearah Fang dan Boboiboy yang berada terlalu dekat dengan area pertempuran.

"Kalian lihat apa?! Cepat pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin!"

"Baik, Kapten!" ujar Boboiboy sambil memapah Fang pergi. Fang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang kakak. Kaizo tampak bersatu dengan api yang masih berkobar. Ia tampak seperti hewan buas yang siap menerkam.

Vargoba berlari menyerang Kaizo seraya meraung. Kapak besarnya ia ayunkan dengan sekuat tenaga kearah Kaizo. Kaizo mengelak, serangan kapak itu langsung mengenai sayap kiri pesawat dan mematahkannya dengan mudah. Vargoba adalah lawan yang sangat kuat, meski Vargoba diberondong peluru, dan banyak peluru bersarang ditubuhnya ia masih bisa menyerang seperti tak terjadi apapun. Kaizo mengeluarkan pedangnya dan hendak menebas punggung Vargoba, hingga sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Kaizo terbatuk-batuk seraya menghindar dari Vargoba. Dadanya terasa sakit dan untuk beberapa detik ia kehabisan nafas. Diatas pasir putih yang ia pijak, ia melihat darah kental hitam yang menodai warna pasir. Kaizo mengusap bibirnya dengan ujung sarung tangan.

"Heh sudah kuduga," ujar Vargoba seraya menaruh kapak di bahunya. "Aku sudah curiga semenjak aku pertama kali mencium bau nafasmu."

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

* * *

Magazine : tempat peluru ditaruh didalam pistol, bukan majalah ya ;)

Fanlady dan kurohimenoir bertanya mengenai Kaizo yang emosian itu, ada penyebabnya kok. Saya ada beri petunjuk di Innocence karena saya dari saat menulis Innocence memang mau bikin series. Di chap ini saya juga ada kasih petunjuk yang lebih banyak, tapi chap depan akan segera ketahuan kenapa! :D

Untuk detil planet dan galaksi, saya ada belajar dulu. Kalau detil pesawat dan kapal, saya ada juga pengetahuan sedikit-sedikit, tapi gak begitu luas jadi kadang saya ngarang, hehe. Jadi kalau ada yang ambil kelas Aviary, silahkan kasih feedback!

Untuk kata bahasa Inggris tak saya italic... itu karena saya ngetik di hape. Gak ada fitur italic, tapi saya rada males edit lagi di doc manager, jadi saya biarin. Tapi chapter ini enggak males kok saya ;)

Chapter depan akan banyak adegan kekerasan Kaizo vs Vargoba dan Boboiboy-Fang vs Bumao, tapi saya usahakan tak ada adegan penyiksaan. Untuk ending, saya gak akan bikin ini happy ending, lebih ke bittersweet.

Ok, jika ada feedback atau hanya sekedar nanya, silahkan beri review!


	3. Akhir dari Sang Legenda

**Sebelumnya di Chapter II** : **My Head is An Animal**

Kaizo dan Boboiboy mengejar Vargoba dan Bumao ke sebuah planet di Sektor Limbo. Pesawat keduanya hancur dan mereka terjebak untuk bertarung disana. Vargoba sengaja menggiring Kaizo dan Boboiboy ke Limbo agar Boboiboy tak bisa menggunakan kuasa Solar. Kaizo memiliki masalah dengan kesehatannya. Sementara itu di markas, Laksamana Tarung mengumumkan status Kaizo dan Boboiboy sebagai kriminal dan diburu untuk menghadapi pengadilan militer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III : Akhir dari Sang Legenda**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Markas Tempur A**

Yaya mengepalkan tangannya dengan cemas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia dan Ying melihat Laksamana Tarung di ruang kendali utama, sedang berbicara di layar dengan komandan militer angkasa divisi pengejaran dan pelacakan, yang akan mengirim pasukannya untuk menangkap Kaizo dan Boboiboy sebagai tentara yang membelot. Komandan itu adalah seorang perempuan dewasa dengan kulit berwarna ungu tua dan berambut putih, wajahnya dingin dengan matanya yang hijau menyala. Setelah mengirimkan beberapa detail mengenai kejadian itu ke komandan berkulit ungu tersebut, Laksamana Tarung lalu menutup layar komunikasi. Yaya dan Ying lalu memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Gadis cantik berkerudung itu kemudian berkata dengan nada lembut yang membujuk.

"Anu, Laksamana, apakah penangkapan mereka tak berlebihan? Boboiboy dan Kapten Kaizo hanya ingin menyelamatkan Fang dan menangkap lagi Vargoba, seharusnya-"

"Cukup," potong Laksamana. Yaya langsung terdiam. "Kalau kau ingin membela perilaku mereka, lakukan itu di pengadilan nanti. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah tangkap mereka dahulu. Selain itu, kalian ingin mereka pulang, bukan?" tanya Laksamana. Yaya dan Ying mengangguk.

"Pasukan pelacak milik Komandan Minto adalah pasukan terbaik. Mereka bisa melacak dan menangkap siapapun, sejauh ini tanpa kegagalan. Membawa mereka pulang adalah hal terpenting, setelah itu baru kita bisa mengajukan pengampunan untuk mereka. Boboiboy mungkin dengan mudah diampuni karena ia hanya seorang kadet dan masih sangat muda, tapi aku tak yakin Kapten Kaizo bisa diampuni semudah Boboiboy. Ia bisa diberhentikan sebagai Kapten dengan tidak hormat dan diasingkan."

"Tapi itu tidak adil!" seru Ying, menyuarakan isi hati Yaya juga. "Kapten Kaizo hanya ingin menyelamatkan Fang dan menghentikan Vargoba sebelum ia mengumpulkan armada lagi!"

Laksamana menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Inilah dunia militer angkasa yang keras, tidak menerima kesalahan sekecil apapun. Kaizo sudah bermain dengan peraturan jauh lebih lama daripada kalian, ia sudah mengerti resikonya. Yang terpenting, kita harus bawa mereka pulang dahulu, masalah pengadilan militer biar aku dan Kokoci yang tangani."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lokasi - Sektor Limbo di sebuah planet tak bernama**

Kaizo terbatuk-batuk seraya menghindar dari Vargoba. Dadanya terasa sakit dan untuk beberapa detik ia kehabisan nafas. Diatas pasir putih yang ia pijak, ia melihat darah kental hitam yang menodai warna pasir. Kaizo mengusap bibirnya dengan ujung sarung tangan.

"Heh sudah kuduga," ujar Vargoba seraya menaruh kapak di bahunya. "Aku sudah curiga semenjak aku pertama kali mencium bau nafasmu."

"Abang!" panggil Fang panik, dari sisi Boboiboy. Ia tak pernah melihat Kaizo batuk berdarah seperti itu sebelumnya. Boboiboy yang ada disana hanya diam dengan mata membola kaget. Ia ingin membantu Kaizo, tetapi ia harus menjaga Fang. Alien bernama Bumao itu bisa datang kapan saja dan dengan situasi seperti ini ia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu pada Fang.

Kaizo berdiri tegak kembali, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Vargoba masih memandanginya dengan tatapan awas dan menilai. Perbandingan ukuran tubuh mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil dan pegulat raksasa, tetapi Kaizo tidak memiliki masalah mengimbanginya. Di tambah lagi, 'sesuatu' yang Vargoba cium dari nafas Kaizo itu tampaknya membuat Vargoba lebih berhati-hati.

"Hidungmu tajam kalau kau bisa menciumnya dari bau nafasku saja. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang!" seru Kaizo sambil melempar 8 pisau kecil ke arah Vargoba, menyasar titik vital tubuh Vargoba. Vargoba menghalaunya dengan kapak raksasa miliknya. Sementara perhatian Vargoba terarah kepada pisau lempar, Kaizo dengan cepat menyerang Vargoba yang lengah dan menendangnya dengan keras di perut.

Vargoba terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang, kapaknya terjatuh ke sampingnya. Belum sempat perompak itu bangkit untuk membalas, Kaizo sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala Vargoba bertubi-tubi. Terdengar bunyi 'kraak' keras, taring panjang Vargoba patah keduanya. Cipratan darah merah menodai wajah dan baju Kaizo, wajahnya tampak buas saat ia dengan ganas menghajar Vargoba. Fang merasa ketakutan, Boboiboy rasa Kaizo sudah melampaui batas. Seingat Boboiboy, Vargoba tidak dikejar untuk dibunuh, tapi ditangkap. Ini seperti penyiksaan tanpa alasan yang benar.

"Hentikan! Kapten!" teriak Boboiboy sambil berlari ke arah Kaizo. Fang tidak bisa bangkit dari duduknya, ia seperti lumpuh total dalam teror mengerikan. Wajah Kaizo seperti monster baginya.

Beberapa detik sebelum Boboiboy sampai ke tempat Kaizo, tangan kiri Vargoba menghantam sisi tubuh Kaizo dengan sangat keras. Kaizo terjatuh beberapa meter ke samping, tubuhnya beberapa kali berguling di pasir putih. Fang menggengam keras ujung bajunya, merasa benci tak bisa melakukan apapun. Jam kuasa bayang miliknya sudah hilang dilepas Bumao, kalaupun ia memilikinya sekarang, jam kuasa takkan bisa digunakan di Sektor Limbo.

Boboiboy menatap marah ke arah Vargoba. Perompak itu berusaha berdiri dengan wajah yang penuh darah dan luka akibat tumbukan tangan Kaizo. Dua taring panjangnya sudah tidak ada lagi, hidungnya patah dan matanya merah karena darah.

"Boboiboy, lama tak jumpa. Kau ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan jam kuasa kau itu?" tanya Vargoba sambil bangkit berdiri, kapaknya ia pancangkan pada pasir. "Di Limbo, semua kuasa takkan berguna!" raung Vargoba sambil mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Boboiboy. Anak remaja itu ditarik dengan cepat oleh Kaizo sebelum kapak Vargoba membelah dua tubuhnya.

Boboiboy jatuh tersungkur di belakang Kaizo. Kaizo menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah garang.

"Bukankah sudah kuperintahkan untuk pergi dari sini? Tanpa jam kuasa kau itu, kau bukanlah lawan Vargoba."

Boboiboy mengiyakan dan segera menyingkir dari sana. Meski ia merasa tidak puas, tapi apa yang dikatakan Kaizo memang benar. Bodoh namanya kalau ia masih nekat melawan Vargoba. Anak remaja itu segera berlari ke sisi Fang.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!" sergah perompak itu, mengayunkan kapaknya sekuat tenaga ke arah Kaizo. Kaizo menghindar dengan gesit, ia mendarat di sisi kanan Vargoba dan hendak menusukkan pedangnya. Vargoba menangkis serangan Kaizo dengan kapaknya dan tangannya yang lain melayangkan tinju. Kaizo mengelak, menarik kembali pedangnya. Ia melompat beberapa kali ke belakang dan melontarkan dua pisau kecil ke arah mata Vargoba. Dengan refleks, Vargoba menghindar tetapi akurasi lemparan Kaizo cukup membuatnya terluka. Dua pisau itu menggores dahi si perompak dan darah segar menetes ke pasir. Vargoba menggeram marah dan ia kembali menyerang. Fisik Vargoba yang sangat besar itu memang menguntungkannya dalam adu otot, tapi juga membuatnya lebih lamban. Kaizo bukan orang yang memiliki postur raksasa, tapi gerakannya cepat dan mematikan, Vargoba jadi kesulitan memberikan pukulan kapaknya.

Sementara pertarungan Vargoba dan Kaizo berlanjut dengan intens, Boboiboy berlari menghampiri Fang dengan maksud memberikan temannya obat-obatan yang ada di ransel. Tapi ia tiba-tiba melihat Bumao berlari menerjang ke arah Fang. Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya.

"Fang! Awaaas!"

Fang menoleh ke belakang. Cakar Bumao siap hendak menyerangnya. Boboiboy segera menghunuskan pedang ringannya dan berlari kearah temannya. Tepat sebelum Bumao menancapkan kukunya ke punggung Fang, Fang terlebih dahulu menghindar. Ia terguling di pasir putih tersebut, dengan jantung berdetak keras sekali. Bumao yang melihat buruannya berhasil menghindar, mencoba mencakar Fang lagi. Anak bersurai biru gelap itu kembali berguling menghindar, pundaknya yang terluka terasa sakit sekali akibat benturan. Bumao kembali melayangkan cakarnya, tapi serangannya di tahan oleh Boboiboy. Pedangnya berdentingan dengan cakar Bumao.

"Lawan aku, jangan temanku!" seru Boboiboy, marah. Ia mencampakkan cakar Bumao ke sisi, dan menebas dada alien monster itu. Tubuh Bumao terluka menganga, mengeluarkan cairan hitam seperti aspal. Boboiboy kembali menebasnya dan satu tangan Bumao terputus. Namun terjadi sesuatu yang mengherankan.

Dengan cepat, luka Bumao kembali menutup rapat, tangannya yang terputus bergerak merayap kearah Bumao untuk bersatu kembali. Boboiboy dan Fang ternganga, antara bingung dan terkejut.

"Menjauh, Boboiboy!" seru Fang. Tapi terlambat, satu tamparan kuat dari Bumao mendarat di sisi kanan Boboiboy dan mengirim anak remaja itu terpelanting jauh. Fang bangkit dengan susah payah untuk menghindar dari Bumao dan menghampiri temannya, tapi ia tak cukup cepat. Segera Bumao menangkap tengkuk Fang dan mengangkatnya dengan mudahnya. Fang berusaha berontak, tetapi akibat cengkraman keras Bumao membuat pundak Fang yang sudah sakit dicederai Vargoba semakin sakit. Fang berteriak kesakitan, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Fang!" pekik Boboiboy, tak sampai hati melihat temannya menjerit seperti itu. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan segera mengambil _handgun._ Sambil berlari menghampiri, ia berteriak.

"Lepaskan Fang!"

Satu, dua tembakan meleset. Dari jarak dekat, Boboiboy kembali memberondong Bumao dengan peluru dan beberapa peluru mengenainya lagi. Bumao memekik kesakitan dan langsung melepaskan Fang, alien itu segera lari dari sana. Boboiboy segera duduk bersimpuh diatas pasir, mengecek kondisi temannya.

"Fang! Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Aku masih bisa bertahan, tapi apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Fang dengan wajah yang menyiratkan heran bercampur kesakitan. "Ada apa dengan alien itu? Sewaktu kau menebasnya dengan pedang, ia baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika kau menembaknya dengan peluru, ia berteriak kesakitan dan lari. Mungkinkah kelemahan dia itu adalah peluru?"

Boboiboy mengerinyitkan dahi sambil menopang Fang untuk duduk. "Benar juga katamu. Sabetan pedang tidak mempan, tapi peluru mempan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menggunakan peluru sebaik mungkin."

Ketika Fang ingin menambahkan sesuatu, Bumao kembali dengan air muka yang tampak marah. Cakarnya semakin runcing dan panjang, siap menyobek daging mereka berdua. Boboiboy yang takut Bumao kembali melibatkan Fang yang terluka segera menjauh dari temannya agar Bumao terpancing ke daerah yang lebih jauh. Bumao termakan umpan Boboiboy dan mengejar anak itu. Boboiboy berlari kearah pesawat Malcom Y yang masih terbakar api.

"Kemari!" seru Boboiboy. Bumao mengaum keras dan semakin berlari cepat. Boboiboy tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung menembaki Bumao. Bumao kembali berteriak kesakitan, ia berlari menghindar.

"Jangan lari kau!" teriak Boboiboy sambil mengejar Bumao. Anak itu lari berusaha mengimbangi kelajuan Bumao dan menembakinya lagi. Bumao jatuh tersungkur di dekat pesawat antariksa yang terbakar dan ujung tangannya terkena api sedikit. Bumao mengerang kesakitan, ujung tangannya yang terkena api tampak mengerut kering.

Boboiboy melihat reaksi tangan Bumao dengan api dan ia mengerutkan kening, berpikir.

"Alien itu... kelemahannya api dan peluru ya?" gumam Boboiboy. "Kalau seperti itu, aku harus cari cara untuk menyerangnya menggunakan api tanpa bantuan kuasa elementalku."

Fang yang melihat Boboiboy menembaki Bumao dan membuatnya jatuh, lantas merasa lega.

"Boboiboy! Kau berhasilkah mengalahkannya?" teriak Fang dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran menahan sakit.

"Fang! Aku ada ide!" seru Boboiboy sambil berlari mendekati sahabatnya. "Dengar, aku melihat tangannya terkena api dan langsung mengerut kering. Kita harus cari ide untuk membakarnya dengan api!"

"Aku sedang melihat api besar yang sedang membakar pesawat," sahut Fang, sarkastis. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya.

"Ugh, Fang! Mana bisa aku menyeretnya ke api tanpa memanggangku lebih dahulu! Kau 'kan lebih pintar dariku, harusnya kau ada ide!" ujar Boboiboy dengan sewot. Fang menahan keinginannya untuk mengetuk keras dahi Boboiboy.

"Kelemahan Bumao itu bukan peluru, tapi panas! Peluru yang baru ditembakkan memang sangat panas sampai bisa membakar kulit, kita harus menggiringnya-" kalimat Fang terputus saat ia melihat Bumao tengah berlari dengan wajah mengerikan ke arah mereka. Matanya yang kecil putih tampak berkilauan, taring-taring lancip berderet mengintimidasi. Tubuhnya yang besar dan hitam tampak seperti monster, dengan cakar yang siap mencabik mereka semua.

"Lari, Boboiboy!" seru Fang pada temannya. Tapi Boboiboy takkan lari meninggalkan temannya yang terluka seorang diri. Karena adrenaline yang deras mengalir di darah, Boboiboy langsung memanggul temannya di pundak dan lari dengan ekspresi wajah panik. Fang tak tahu harus tertawa karena Boboiboy menggendongnya atau ketakutan melihat Bumao.

Bumao menerjang mereka dengan keras, membuat Fang dan Boboiboy terhempas jatuh ke pasir. Boboiboy dengan sigap langsung menarik _handgun_ miliknya dan menembak Bumao. Bumao mengerang kesakitan tapi ia kali ini tidak lari, malah semakin marah. Alien itu langsung melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Boboiboy. Remaja itu menghindar, tetapi cakar Bumao berhasil mengenai punggungnya. Jaket oranye miliknya sobek, darah mengalir dari kulit yang terkelupas tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kaizo berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Dadanya kembali terasa sakit, seperti ada bara api yang membuat organnya meleleh. Perutnya terasa mual dan ia memuntahkan darah merah yang bercampur dengan cairan hitam kental. Kaizo mengumpat pelan, seharusnya ia baik-baik saja. Seharusnya saat genting seperti ini ia dalam kondisi optimal. Tetapi Kaizo mewarisi sifat keras kepala dari ayahnya, maka meski tubuhnya sekarat, ia takkan membiarkan Vargoba lolos.

Vargoba, berdiri beberapa meter dari Kaizo. Tangannya memegangi perutnya yang berdarah banyak akibat tebasan pedang Kaizo. Ia menjadikan kapak besarnya sebagai tumpuan untuk membantunya tetap berdiri tegak. Vargoba harus bisa mengimbangi kecepatan lawannya, Kaizo itu bisa bergerak sangat gesit dan melayangkan pedang sama gesitnya. Ia lawan yang berbahaya meski tanpa sfera kuasa. Sfera kuasa itu hanya seperti menang lotre, siapa yang cukup beruntung atau gigih mendapat kuasa kuat, maka ia menjadi kuat seperti kasus Boboiboy.

"Heh, kapsul itu mempercundangi kau lagi, kapten?" tanya Vargoba, agak meledek. "Kapsul terlarang yang hanya bisa didapatkan di pasar gelap, kau gunakan untuk menjalankan misimu? Aku ini perompak, aku lama berada di pasar gelap angkasa. Jika kulihat dari cairan hitam yang kau muntahkan itu, aku kira sudah bertahun-tahun kau menelan kapsul Perak Meredithia itu."

Kaizo mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan lengan jaketnya. Ia kembali berdiri tegak.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau akan berakhir disini, Vargoba," ujar Kaizo sambil menarik pisaunya dari jaket. Pedangnya telah dipatahkan oleh Vargoba saat ia berhasil menebas perut si perompak tersebut. Ia menyayangkan kehilangan senjata yang berharga, meskipun ia berhasil melukai Vargoba cukup fatal.

Kaizo bersiap menyerang Vargoba dengan pisau miliknya. Ia berencana untuk mengincar nadi di leher perompak itu, tapi Vargoba dari tadi cukup lihai menghindari serangan fatal Kaizo. Kali ini ia akan dengan cepat menyobek nadi Vargoba dan mengakhirinya disini.

Vargoba mengayunkan kapaknya ke depan, hendak menebas. Kaizo melompat ke belakang untuk menghindar, ia segera melempar pisau kecilnya ke arah leher Vargoba. Vargoba merunduk, pisau kecil itu berhasil melukai leher Vargoba tetapi tidak di nadi. Kaizo mendecak tak puas. Itu adalah pisau lempar terakhirnya, hanya tersisa dua pisau berburu di jaketnya saja.

Tiba-tiba, Kaizo mendengar suara yang ia kenal, menjerit kesakitan. Kaizo menoleh dan melihat Fang tengah di cengkram kuat-kuat oleh Bumao, pundak dan wajahnya bersimbah darah. Boboiboy juga tampak mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, ia tergeletak diinjak oleh Bumao agar tidak bisa berdiri menyelamatkan Fang. Kaizo segera lari mengabaikan Vargoba ke arah Bumao.

Sang kapten melayangkan tinjunya ke tubuh alien hitam itu. Bumao terpental ke belakang, melepaskan Fang dan Boboiboy.

"Kapten, awas!" seru Boboiboy. Kaizo menoleh dan ia melihat Vargoba mengayunkan kapaknya ke arahnya. Kaizo segera menarik Boboiboy dan Fang untuk menghindari tebasan kapaknya, tapi karena Vargoba berada cukup dekat dan Kaizo membawa dua beban, Kaizo jadi kurang cepat menghindar. Tebasan kapak itu mengenai dadanya, merobek jaket dan kulitnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di dada Kaizo, cukup dalam hingga terlihat putih tulang rusuknya.

"Kapten!" kata Fang, memperingatkan. Dari belakang Kaizo, Bumao juga melayangkan cakarannya. Kaizo merunduk menghindar, ia segera menendang Bumao hingga terpental. Sementara itu, Vargoba kembali mengayunkan kapak raksasanya ke arah Kaizo. Kaizo berhasil mengelak dan berlari menghindar ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia berada disituasi yang cukup sulit; ia dikepung dua musuh dan harus menyelamatkan dua lainnya.

Agak jauh dari Vargoba dan Bumao, Kaizo menurunkan kedua anak remaja tersebut dan bersiap hendak bertarung lagi, tapi Fang menarik lengannya. Matanya tampak membola karena takut dan khawatir.

"Abang, abang terluka," kata Fang lirih. Kaizo melepaskan pagutan tangan Fang.

"Aku tak apa. Kau diamlah disini bersama Boboiboy."

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan kami, Kapten," kata Boboiboy sambil meringis menahan perih luka cakaran. "Kapten, makhluk hitam itu tak tahan panas. Ia akan mengerut dan kering."

"Informasi bagus, Boboiboy. Sekarang kalian urus luka-luka kalian dahulu. Diamlah dan jangan ikut campur."

Kaizo berlari menerjang musuh-musuhnya. Fang menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan perasaan takut, ia merasa tidak berguna untuk Kaizo. Selalu saja Kaizo yang melindunginya... kalau saja ia orang yang lebih kuat, ia bisa bertarung melawan Vargoba bersama Kaizo, bukan menjadi beban.

Boboiboy menyentuh pundaknya, menyadarkan lamunan Fang.

"Ini, minumlah tablet ini agar pundakmu merasa baikan. Aku juga membawa perban dan antiseptik untuk lukamu," kata Boboiboy sambil merogoh ranselnya. Fang segera menelan tablet yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy dengan air dari botol. Ia memegang erat-erat botol itu, matanya tak lepas dari pertarungan abangnya.

Kaizo menghunuskan pisaunya. Vargoba menyeringai senang, Bumao mengaum. Darah dari luka di dada Kaizo masih meleleh, membasahi jaket dan baju Kaizo. Sang kapten berencana untuk menggiring mereka ke pesawat antariksa yang masih terbakar itu untuk melenyapkan Bumao dahulu. Namun belum sempat niatnya terlaksana, Kaizo tiba-tiba meremas dadanya. Jantungnya terasa sakit sekali, hingga ia sulit bernafas. Vargoba tertawa keras melihat ekspresi kesakitan Kaizo.

"Kapsul Perak Meredithia memang memberikan efek samping luar biasa, bisa membunuh dari dalam dengan membuat organ tubuh gagal berfungsi," ujarnya. Fang dan Boboiboy tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Vargoba.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Vargoba?" ujar Fang. Vargoba menyeringai senang.

"Oh, adikmu sendiri tak tahu kalau kakaknya pecandu obat terlarang? Seburuk itukah hubungan keluarga kalian hingga adikmu tak sadar?" kata Vargoba. "Biar kuceritakan. Kapsul Perak Meredithia adalah kapsul terlarang yang membuat si peminum bisa terus-menerus bertarung tanpa istirahat. Kakakmu ini, dia rutin meminum Perak Meredithia agar ia bisa terus menjalankan misi. Dia bisa tidak tidur berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun. Tapi efek sampingnya, semakin lama si peminum konsumsi Perak Meredithia, semakin membusuk organ tubuhnya," kata Vargoba sambil menenteng kapak raksasanya.

Kaizo hanya diam tak membantah apapun. Boboiboy tampak terkejut dengan kabar itu, terutama Fang. Fang merasa terpukul mendengar Kaizo mengonsumsi obat terlarang dan ternyata sedang sekarat.

"Kapten... benarkah itu?" tanya Boboiboy, ragu. Fang menggeretakkan giginya karena marah.

"Tidak, ucapan perompak itu tak bisa dipercaya! Kapten tidak mungkin memakai kapsul itu!" seru Fang, lantang. Vargoba mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau seharusnya sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan kakakmu. Tak ada makhluk yang bisa tidak tidur berbulan-bulan dan terus bekerja. Aku dengar kabar dari staf penjara saat aku masih dikurung di Markas Tempur-A mengenai stamina seorang kapten legendaris yang tak pernah sirna, tak perlu tidur, tak makan dan tak minum sampai berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun. Selain itu, kau juga sadar bukan kalau kakakmu lebih agresif, lebih mudah tersulut amarahnya. Itu karena kapsul Perak Meredithia membuat si peminum selalu dalam mode bertarung, merusak psikologis si peminum menjadi lebih mudah marah dan melakukan kekerasan," terang Vargoba. Ia menyeringai sambil menyampirkan kapaknya ke bahu.

"Aku memberitahu ini agar membuat kalian merasa tersiksa dengan kenyataan kalau kapten kecil ini mau saja membuat tubuhnya hancur demi melindungi jagat raya. Sebentar lagi, aku akan mencabut nyawanya," sergah Vargoba sambil mengacungkan kapaknya kearah Kaizo. Sang kapten mengelak dengan cepat.

"Kau suka sekali berbicara," ujar Kaizo sambil melempar pisaunya. Pisau yang Kaizo lempar tepat sasaran mengenai leher Vargoba. Sayangnya belum sempat Kaizo mencabut pisau itu, Bumao menyerang Kaizo dari belakang. Kaizo menendangnya lagi sampai terpelanting. Alien hitam itu semakin menyusahkan saja, pikir Kaizo seraya berlari kearah pesawat antariksa yang masih terbakar api.

"Kita harus tolong Kapten Kaizo," kata Boboiboy, menyadarkan Fang dari kekalutannya akibat ocehan Vargoba. "Aku ada rencana untuk mengalahkan Bumao. Kita bisa pakai bahan bakar pesawat dan menyulutnya memakai api."

Fang memandang Boboiboy dengan tatapan aneh, masih terbawa emosi akibat ucapan Vargoba.

"Boboiboy, pesawat antariksa kami tidak memakai bahan bakar avigas atau avtur seperti pesawat komersil manusia. Kita pakai tenaga nuklir. Lebih hemat bahan bakar dan lebih tahan lama," ujar Fang. Boboiboy tampak lesu, tapi karena ide aneh Boboiboy itu membuat Fang jadi mendapat ide lain.

"Boboiboy, kapal angkasa yang Kapten dan kau gunakan masih utuh isinya?" tanya Fang.

"Uhm, iya. Terbakar juga, tapi Kapten Kaizo dan aku sudah memadamkan apinya sebelum terlalu besar."

"Disana pasti ada aerosol, dengan api kecil saja kita bisa membakar Bumao," kata Fang, bersemangat. Mereka bisa membantu Kapten.

Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya campuran antara polos dan bingung.

"Aerosol itu apa?"

"Ugh, ayolah ikut aku saja!"

Mereka berdua berlari kearah pesawat GQ-765A, pesawat antariksa yang dinaiki Kaizo dan Boboiboy untuk mengejar Vargoba dan Bumao sampai ke sini. Hampir separuh pesawat itu hangus terbakar, tapi apinya sudah dipadamkan, jadi mereka bisa masuk ke dalam dengan aman.

Kaizo merunduk saat kapak Vargoba berayun menyasar lehernya. Sang kapten memang berhasil menusuk leher Vargoba, tapi ia harus mencabut lagi pisaunya agar terjadi pendarahan dan melumpuhkan Vargoba. Disamping itu, ia harus menggiring Bumao ke api. Meski bagi Kaizo alien hitam itu kacangan saja, tapi merepotkan saat ia dan Vargoba bekerjasama.

Beberapa belas meter dari pesawat tempur yang kebakaran, Kaizo bersiap menendang Bumao ke api, namun di gagalkan Vargoba. Vargoba menghantamkan kapaknya ke arah kepala Kaizo, namun Kaizo melompat menghindar. Kapak itu hanya membelah pasir, Bumao menyergap Kaizo dari belakang. Sang kapten menebas kepala Bumao dengan pisau terakhirnya, Bumao mundur sambil memegangi wajahnya yang bercucuran cairan hitam pekat. Vargoba kembali mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah pinggang Kaizo, tapi dengan refleks bagus Kaizo berhasil mengelak. Vargoba menggeram kesal sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kapaknya, sementara Kaizo menjauhkan diri dari Vargoba dan Bumao.

"Dasar kutu," umpat Vargoba, marah daritadi sulit mengenai Kaizo karena terlalu cepat. Leher si perompak masih tertancap pisau, darah pelan-pelan mengalir dari celah luka. Kaizo mengerutkan kening, ia harus bisa mencabut pisau itu dari leher Vargoba agar lukanya terbuka dan membuat Vargoba kehilangan darah. Sekarang, pisau yang menancap itu seperti tutup botol air, menahan darahnya juga. Seharusnya Kaizo sudah bisa mencabut pisau itu daritadi, tapi karena dikacaukan Bumao, jadi lebih sukar. Singkirkan yang mudah dulu, pikir Kaizo sambil menatap Bumao yang mulai sembuh dari sabetan pisau Kaizo di wajahnya.

Kaizo berlari menerjang, Vargoba menyambutnya dengan sambaran kapak raksasa itu. Kaizo kembali merunduk, ia lalu bertumpu pada tangannya dan menendang Bumao ke arah api sekuat tenaga. Bumao terlempar, melayang ke arah pesawat yang terbakar itu tapi ia menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada pasir agar mengerem momentum dari tendangan Kaizo. Ia selamat dari api, Kaizo mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengalihkan perhatian ke Vargoba.

"Hei kau!" seru Boboiboy, ternyata sudah ada di dekat kapal angkasa yang terbakar. Bumao menoleh kearahnya, tampak Fang dan Boboiboy memegang dua tabung kecil dengan selang panjang. Dua anak remaja itu tampak memberikan cengiran jahil dan langsung menekan pembuka segel tabung aerosol tersebut.

Gas tabung aerosol itu menyemprot kearah Bumao. Api yang didekatnya langsung membesar dan membakar Bumao. Bola api besar terbentuk mengelilingi alien itu, membuat Bumao berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya mengerut dan mulai kering.

"Terus habiskan isi tabung ini, Boboiboy!" pinta Fang sambil mengarahkan aerosol itu.

"Oke!"

Sementara itu, Vargoba mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Kaizo dan ia gagal, hanya meninju pasir saja. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kaizo untuk meraih pisau yang tertancap di leher Vargoba dan menariknya hingga lepas.

Darah segar mengucur deras dari nadi yang menganga lebar. Vargoba mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, tapi Kaizo tidak membiarkannya kabur begitu saja. Sang kapten menghantamkan tendangannya ke dada Vargoba, membuat perompak raksasa itu tersungkur ke belakang. Tubuhnya terhempas ke pasir putih, debu-debu berterbangan kemana-mana. Vargoba kembali bangkit, tapi tubuhnya sudah mulai lemah karena darahnya sangat deras mengucur dari leher. Kaizo segera menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memusnahkan Vargoba selama-lamanya, tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur.

Kaizo mengerjapkan mata delimanya, ia pikir ini karena efek racun Perak Meredithia tersebut mulai membutakan kedua matanya. Biar begitu, ia masih bisa melihat meski hanya samar-samar. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia menghantamkan tendangan ke kepala Vargoba. Terdengar bunyi patahan keras, tendangan Kaizo begitu kuatnya menghantam hingga mematahkan tulang leher Vargoba dengan sempurna. Tulang itu menonjol keluar kulit, darah segar segera membanjiri pasir putih. Kolam merah menggenangi tubuh perompak raksasa tersebut, matanya membelalak ke atas dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia sudah mati.

Kaizo merasa lega. Ia kemudian berlutut ke pasir, memegangi dadanya. Nafasnya terasa sesak lagi, pertanda paru-parunya mulai tidak berfungsi. Kaizo kembali memuntahkan darah kental bercampur cairan hitam. Kepalanya seperti hendak pecah, begitu sakit hingga Kaizo harus merebahkan diri ke pasir. Gara-gara bertarung dengan Vargoba, racun obat itu semakin menyebar kemana-mana, ditambah lagi Kaizo tidak rutin meminum penawarnya. Rasa panas mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, matanya semakin kabur. Ia bahkan hampir tak melihat adiknya dan Boboiboy berlari menghampirinya.

"Kapten!" seru Fang, duduk bersimpuh di sisi Kaizo yang masih terbaring di pasir. Boboiboy juga duduk bersamanya.

"Bagaimana dengan alien itu?" tanya Kaizo, dengan suara parau akibat menahan rasa sakit.

"Kami berhasil mengalahkannya, Kapten," ujar Boboiboy sambil melempar pandangan ke arah gundukan kering berwarna hitam. "Kapten, ayo kita ke pesawat, disana ada kamar medis!" ajak anak bertopi tersebut. Kaizo bangkit duduk dengan susah payah, dibantu Fang. Wajah sang adik tampak memerah menahan air mata, ia tak pernah melihat Kaizo seburuk ini. Kakaknya selalu kuat, ia tak pernah melihat darah Kaizo bercucuran bebas.

"Percuma disana tak ada penawar dari kapsul yang kuminum," kata Kaizo. "Kamar medis disana tak memiliki peralatan yang memadai untuk operasi besar," tambah Kaizo. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Abang, mengapa abang membahayakan diri sendiri begini? Mengapa abang memakai obat terlarang?" cecar Fang dengan suara bergetar. Kaizo ingin menatap adiknya, tapi ia sudah buta total sekarang. Racunnya sudah merusak mata Kaizo, semuanya tampak gelap, meski di planet ini sangat terang.

"Fang, kau tak paham. Aku perlu menelan obat itu agar aku bisa terus jalankan misi tanpa terganggu kebutuhan istirahat. Kau tak tahu betapa banyaknya kewajibanku, sementara diluar sana banyak sekali makhluk bengis yang menyelewengkan sfera kuasa dan TAPOPS sangat kekurangan personel dipihak mereka untuk memburu semua sfera kuasa itu. Aku tak bisa membiarkan tubuhku lelah dan beristirahat sementara makhluk-makhluk kejam itu membakar anak-anak sepertimu hidup-hidup, merampas kota-kota dan menyiksa penduduk. Namun sebagai kakakmu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu turun langsung berhadapan dengan mereka. Mereka tak kenal ampun, Vargoba hanya satu contoh kecil saja," kata Kaizo. Nafasnya terasa semakin berat, ia ingin berbaring dan beristirahat.

Fang menangis mendengar pengakuan kakaknya. Air matanya meleleh, bercampur dengan darah dan debu di wajahnya.

"Kalau saja aku lebih cakap dan kuat, abang pasti tak harus melindungiku terus-menerus," sedu Fang. Boboiboy mengusap lembut bahu temannya, berusaha meringankan kesedihan Fang.

"Sudahlah, hapus air matamu. Kita harus segera beranjak dari planet ini, kalian terluka. Kamar medis di pesawat hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama," ujar Kaizo sambil berusaha bangkit. Boboiboy dan Fang ingin membantunya berjalan, tapi kedua tangan mereka di tepis Kaizo.

"Ayo, ikut aku ke pesawat," ujar Kaizo, sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ia mengingat-ingat dimana arah pesawat mereka karena matanya sudah buta total. Kaizo juga tak bisa menanyakannya ke Fang atau Boboiboy, mereka akan tahu Kaizo sudah tak bisa melihat lagi dan malah semakin panik. Kaizo sama sekali tidak pandai menenangkan perasaan orang lain, ia hanya pandai memancing kemarahan.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Fang yang hangat menggengam telapak tangan Kaizo erat-erat, membuat sang kapten agak terkejut. Jika saja Kaizo bisa melihat senyuman adiknya yang dipaksakan ceria, sayangnya ia tidak bisa lagi.

"Kapten, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari planet ini dan Sektor Limbo? Pesawat kita sudah tak bisa terbang lagi," ujar Boboiboy. Fang tampak termenung mendengarnya dan menatap Kaizo, menunggu jawaban.

"Kita ada _lifepod,_ ingat?" gumam Kaizo. _"Lifepod_ ini bisa di luncurkan dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan langsung menembus keluar planet ini. Kalian akan bisa pulang," ujar sang kapten.

"Bukan 'kalian', tapi 'kita'," koreksi, Fang. Boboiboy mengangguk bersemangat. "Kita semua akan keluar dari sini dan abang akan baik-baik saja," tambah Fang lagi.

Kaizo hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun. Mereka sudah sampai di pesawat dan langsung masuk. Kaizo mengenali interior pesawat ini, jadi meski buta ia bisa tahu dimana tempat _lifepod_ bisa diluncurkan.

 _Lifepod_ di pesawat hanya ada satu, dan lengkap dengan peralatan penyokong kehidupan seperti air, makanan, obat-obatan dan oksigen. Tapi _lifepod_ itu hanya bisa menopang satu orang dewasa atau dua anak remaja. Jika melebihi kapasitas, _lifepod_ takkan bisa diluncurkan dengan baik. Kaizo tahu itu, ia harus tinggal di planet ini. Ia harus tinggal kalau ia mau menyelamatkan dua yang lainnya. Bagi Kaizo, mengorbankan dirinya adalah keputusan yang mudah, Fang adalah yang terpenting. Boboiboy akan menjaganya selama Kaizo tidak ada. Mereka adalah generasi penerus, mereka akan menjadi pahlawan untuk menyelamatkan sfera kuasa kelak.

Kaizo meraba dinding panel dan menekan beberapa tombol untuk mengaktifkan _launchpad._ Ia harus mengelabui Fang dan Boboiboy agar mereka masuk ke _lifepod_ tanpa Kaizo, jika mereka tahu Kaizo harus tinggal di planet ini mereka takkan setuju dan malah merepotkan Kaizo dengan ketidaksetujuan mereka.

Kaizo menekan tombol terakhir. Pintu _lifepod_ terbuka dengan bunyi mendesis.

"Masuklah kalian dahulu, aku harus memprogram _lifepod_ ini," perintah Kaizo. Boboiboy menurut, tapi Fang tidak.

"Aku ingin kita masuk bersama-sama," kata Fang. Ia takut Kaizo ambruk saat berdiri memprogram _lifepod._ Sang adik ingin membantu abangnya.

"Terserahlah," ujar Kaizo. "Boboiboy kau duduklah di kokpit dan tekan empat tombol di sebelah kiri kemudi," perintah Kaizo.

"Baik, Kapten!"

Kaizo kemudian mengatur agar pintu _lifepod_ tidak bisa dibuka sampai tujuan. Ia tak ingin agar Fang atau Boboiboy menggagalkan peluncuran saat mereka tahu Kaizo tidak ikut. Kaizo lalu menekan tombol terakhir. Pintu _lifepod_ akan ditutup dalam waktu 10 detik, setelah itu _lifepod_ otomatis akan diluncurkan. Masih ada waktu 10 detik bagi Kaizo untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Fang, ayo," ajak Kaizo sambil berjalan ke _lifepod._ Fang mengekor dengan wajah lega. Mereka semua sudah selamat dan akan segera pulang sekarang.

8 detik.

Tepat di pintu _lifepod,_ Kaizo berhenti. Ia kemudian menyentuh kepala Fang dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, membuat Fang terkejut. Dengan suara lunak, Kaizo berkata.

"Kau adalah yang terpenting bagiku," ujar Kaizo, pelan. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi keselamatanmu."

5 detik lagi.

"Abang bicara apa? Kita takkan berpisah, kita pulang bersama-sama!" ujar Fang, mulai panik. Perasaannya tidak enak. Kaizo mencium puncak kepala Fang dan kembali menyatukan dahi mereka.

3 detik.

"Jangan risau, abangmu akan selalu bersamamu," kata Kaizo. Dahi mereka terus bersentuhan, kedua tangan Kaizo menangkup wajah Fang dengan gemetar. Ia belum siap kehilangan adiknya.

 _"Fręrj mâtanzhah de roavãn, dama_ Pang. _Roan sa_ _dama_ Pang. _Jïyąndzhamęn,"_ ujar Kaizo, dalam bahasa asli mereka.

Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Pang kecil. Pang kecilku. Selamat tinggal.

1 detik.

Belum sempat Fang bereaksi terhadap kata-kata perpisahan Kaizo, Kaizo sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong Fang masuk ke dalam _lifepod._ Pintu _lifepod_ langsung tertutup dan terkunci. Fang terkejut dan segera berdiri memukul-mukul pintu.

"Abang! Berhenti! Jangan lakukan ini abang!" teriak Fang, histeris. "Buka pintunya! Abang!"

Kaizo mengepalkan tangannya untuk menguat-kuatkan dirinya. Ia lalu berbalik menjauh sementara _lifepod_ bersiap meluncur. Pintu besi tebal menutup area peluncuran, memisahkan Kaizo dan _lifepod_ tersebut. Dalam beberapa detik, _lifepod_ meluncur terbang, membawa Fang dan Boboiboy pergi dari planet itu ke tempat yang aman.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama, Kaizo merasa tenang. Fang selamat dan ia bersama temannya. Boboiboy akan terus melindungi Fang. Sang kapten kemudian berjalan tertatih-tatih menjauhi pintu besi itu, menyusuri lorong-lorong pesawat. Akhir yang bagus bagi seorang kapten, mati dalam tugasnya bersama kapalnya. Kaizo tidak bisa meminta akhir yang lebih baik daripada ini. Ia juga telah berhasil melindungi adiknya dan mengatakan hal yang selalu ingin ia katakan pada Fang. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ia katakan, tak ada lagi yang perlu ia sesali.

Kaizo melangkah keluar pesawat dengan langkah pelan. Semilir angin lembut menyentuh kulit, terasa sejuk. Senyapnya padang pasir membuatnya lebih tenang dengan pikirannya. Kesadarannya mulai hilang, dan Kaizo membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh menghempas pasir. Matanya yang buta, mulai menutup perlahan.

Ini hari yang baik untuk beristirahat.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Satu chapter lagi untuk epilog!

Saya mengetik dan edit ini dokumen di hape, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, kayak typo, format, dll. Semoga tidak menganggu kenyaman pembaca untuk menikmati ff ini!

Saya juga berterimakasih atas review dan dukungan kalian! Saya ikuti kok semua feedback dan saya dengarkan semua review. Jadi kalau ada feedback, uneg-uneg tentang chapter ini atau hanya ingin menyapa saya, silahkan review!

Sampai jumpa di chap terakhir, chapter depan!


	4. Supernova

**Sebelumnya di Chapter III : Akhir dari Sang Legenda**

Laksamana Tarung mengirimkan pasukan pelacak ke Sektor Limbo. Kaizo dan Vargoba bertarung hingga akhirnya Vargoba mati. Fang dan Boboiboy berhasil mengalahkan Bumao. Kaizo menyelamatkan Fang dan Boboiboy dengan _lifepod_ sementara ia terpaksa tinggal di planet itu karena kapasitas _lifepod_ terbatas. Kondisi Kaizo sangat lemah akibat efek racun dari Perak Meredithia. Ia meninggal di sana.

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **Supernova**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lifepod_ itu terbang meluncur cepat, membawa Fang dan Boboiboy keluar dari planet tersebut. Bertolak dari planet itu, _lifepod_ terus terbang melewati Sabuk Keppler yang diisi milyaran asteroid, akhirnya mereka benar-benar keluar dari Zona Hantu atau Limbo. Komunikasi dan navigasi bisa dijalankan lagi, begitupula dengan sfera dan jam kuasa. Meski mereka telah selamat, baik Fang dan Boboiboy tidak merasa senang. Mereka ingin kembali ke planet itu lagi, terutama Fang. Semenjak Kaizo mengelabuinya dan mendorongnya masuk ke _lifepod_ , Fang tak bisa berhenti menangis dan meringkuk di pintu _lifepod._ Kata-kata terakhir kakaknya sebelum mereka berpisah terus menggema dalam pikirannya. Fang merasa remuk dadanya mengingat kejadian itu lagi, ia merasa bersalah karena ia selamat.

Boboiboy berusaha menghibur temannya, meski ia juga merasa bersalah dan sedih. Ia memang tak dekat dengan Kaizo, tapi Kaizo juga sudah menyelamatkannya. Terlebih lagi, Boboiboy tidak sampai hati melihat temannya tersedu-sedu seperti itu, ia tak pernah melihat Fang begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Tubuhnya tampak kecil meringkuk di pintu _lifepod,_ darah yang mengering menempel di baju dan wajahnya. Debu-debu pasir tampak bercampur dengan air matanya, ia hanya memeluk dirinya seraya menangis diam-diam. Suara sesenggukan kecil satu-dua kali terdengar, selebihnya Fang tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran dan perasaannya. Boboiboy merasa matanya agak basah karena air mata juga.

"Janganlah bersedih Fang, habis ini kita akan meminta Komandan Koko Ci untuk mengirim pasukan agar menyelamatkan Kapten Kaizo."

Fang tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia masih sangat _shock_ dan terpukul. Ia tidak bisa cukup tenang untuk membalas dan mendengarkan siapapun. Baginya, jika Kaizo sudah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu menandakan mereka takkan bertemu lagi. Mengirim pasukan kesana hanya akan menemui jasadnya saja. Abangnya sudah mati.

Setelah satu hari terbang, _lifepod_ Fang dan Boboiboy akhirnya ditemukan oleh pasukan pelacak Komandan Minto. Mereka berdua langsung mendapat pertolongan medis, terutama Fang yang berada dalam kondisi buruk sekali; luka cukup parah, dehidrasi, dan kondisi psikis yang rapuh. Setelah dua hari mereka dirawat intensif, Laksamana Tarung memberitahu status pelik Boboiboy dan mengatakan ia akan menghadapi pengadilan. Jika Boboiboy mengaku bersalah, maka hukumannya akan diringankan dan proses pengadilan berjalan lebih cepat. Boboiboy bersedia, sementara Komandan Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung mengirim permohonan ampunan bagi Boboiboy agar anak itu tetap bisa melayani TAPOPS ke Dewan Kemiliteran Antariksa. Selang satu minggu permohonan dikirimkan dan diinvestigasi, akhirnya Dewan Kemiliteran memutuskan Boboiboy untuk diampuni karena rekam jejaknya yang bagus, tapi harus menjalani skors selama delapan bulan dan melakukan pekerjaan sosial di rumah sakit sebagai perawat.

Sementara itu, Komandan Minto sebenarnya enggan mengirim pasukan pelacak ke Sektor Limbo untuk memburu Kaizo. Meski begitu, itu adalah tugasnya, jadi akhirnya sang komandan hanya mengirimkan dua awak pesawat ke planet tersebut. Planet itu tak bernama dan tak jelas dimana titik koordinatnya, namun Minto dan krunya berusaha menemukan planet tersebut menurut informasi dari Boboiboy dan Fang. Fang ingin ikut, tapi Minto dan Laksamana Tarung menolaknya. Lagipula, dokter juga melarang Fang pergi akibat lukanya masih parah.

Beberapa hari pasukan pelacak mencari dimana tempat kejadian itu dan akhirnya ditemukan. Dua pesawat antariksa masing-masing model GQ-765A dan Macrom Y tampak menyedihkan dan hancur di padang pasir putih tersebut. Menurut laporan Komandan Minto, jasad Vargoba ditemukan agak terkubur di pasir putih, hampir tak terlihat. Begitupula dengan jenazah Kapten Kaizo yang ditemukan di dekat pesawat, ikut berselimut pasir putih. Kedua jasad itu dibungkus dan dipulangkan. Vargoba akan dikremasi atau dibakar, sementara jenazah Kaizo akan dipulangkan ke keluarga terdekatnya untuk dilakukan upacara pemakaman.

Ketika Fang melihat jenazah kakaknya di kamar pemakaman, ia kembali menangis. Teman-temannya ikut menemaninya disana, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Sai dan Shielda. Papa Zola dan Koko Ci. Laksamana Tarung dan Letnan Lahap juga berada disana. Fang tidak biasa melihat kakaknya tanpa topeng, pedang dan jaket birunya. Kaizo terlihat seperti jauh lebih muda, warna kulitnya yang cerah telah berganti pucat seputih kertas. Wajahnya seperti sedang tertidur, alisnya tak berkerut. Ia tampak tenang sekali, seolah-olah kehidupan tak pernah memberikannya waktu untuk bernafas. Bersemayam tidur di peti matinya, Kaizo hanya memakai jubah putih sederhana seperti kimono, tangannya bersedekap di dadanya layaknya seorang alim yang khusyuk berdoa.

"Putih tidak cocok," gumam Fang, pada Kaizo. "Seharusnya abang memakai biru seperti langit lepas."

Fang meminta semua orang meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tak mau diganggu oleh orang-orang yang tak mengerti perasaan saat kehilangan semuanya. Bagaimanapun mereka bersimpati, mereka tetap tidak merasakannya sendiri. Semua teman-temannya meluluskan permintaan Fang untuk meninggalkannya, meski mereka tidak ingin. Boboiboy bertahan sebentar sambil meremas bahu temannya dan kemudian pergi untuk menghormati keinginan Fang.

Letnan Lahap juga berdiri sebentar disana. Ia menghampiri Kaizo dan memberikan hormat terakhir lalu beranjak tanpa mengatakan apapun. Fang ingat saat dulu mereka bertiga bersama-sama di pesawat itu, tapi sekarang Fang melihat Lahap hanya sebagai pengingat atas apa yang telah hilang. Ia harap ia takkan bertemu lagi dengan Lahap untuk selama-lamanya.

Fang menggengam tangan Kaizo dan duduk disana berbincang kepada jenazah kakaknya hingga suaranya parau. Ia berbicara mengenai banyak hal, tentang bumi, kawan-kawannya, orang tua mereka, dan rumah pohon mereka. Betapa jauhnya mereka telah melangkah meninggalkan rumah pohon itu dan buku-buku dongeng mereka. Memori mereka di rumah pohon tampak seperti kenangan yang tak pernah terjadi. Di sisi Kaizo, Fang mengatakan banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan, betapa ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Kaizo di sana, betapa Fang menyesai Kaizo mati dalam kesendirian, betapa Fang sangat menyesal tidak menyadari kakaknya mengonsumsi obat terlarang. Di sisi Kaizo pula banyak waktu dihabiskan Fang dengan meringkuk diam-diam dan membasahi lengan bajunya dengan air matanya. Tangan Kaizo terlalu dingin dan pucat, Fang tidak biasa dengan tangan asing ini tetapi ia tetaplah kakaknya, meski ruhnya sudah bersemayam di tempat yang melampaui imajinasi manusia.

Mengapa Kaizo senang sekali pergi ke tempat dimana Fang tak bisa mengikutinya?

Hidup Kaizo seperti supernova, bintang yang terang cemerlang sebelum akhirnya meledak karena terhisap gravitasinya sendiri. Bintang takkan mati karena benda angkasa lain, sebuah bintang selalu mati karena dirinya sendiri. Perumpamaan itu bagi Fang cocok untuk Kaizo yang pergi dalam aturannya sendiri. Semasa ia hidup, tak ada yang bisa membunuh Kaizo hingga akhirnya Kaizo sendiri yang membunuh dirinya dengan rasa keadilannya.

Pintu kamar mayat terbuka, menyadarkan Fang. Seorang perawat tersenyum ramah pada Fang, matanya menyiratkan rasa kasihan. Perawat itu mengatakan Kaizo akan segera disiapkan untuk upacara pemakaman. Fang mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Fang menyentuh rambut Kaizo sebelum ia pergi dari sana. Ia tak pernah mencium saudaranya semenjak ia masih kecil, karena Kaizo melarang Fang untuk terlalu dekat. Tapi hari ini Kaizo telah mati, maka Fang melanggar larangan kakaknya dan mencium kening Kaizo. Kulitnya sangat dingin, seperti es. Fang benci es.

Ia membisikkan kalimat selamat tinggal sebelum peti mati itu dimakan api.

Setiap anggota aktif TAPOPS harus mengisi dokumen penting, salah satunya adalah urusan pemakaman. Fang membaca apa yang ditulis Kaizo pada dokumen itu, dan kakaknya hanya menulis apapun yang terjadi pada jasadnya ia tidak peduli. Urusan pemakaman hanyalah urusan orang-orang yang masih hidup, maka Kaizo menyerahkan keputusan pada keluarganya. Fang memutuskan agar Kaizo di kremasi dan abunya ia sebarkan di angkasa lepas, terbang bebas kemanapun arahnya. Seakan-akan kakaknya akan selalu berada di sana, mengawasi galaksi seperti ketika ia hidup diantara mereka. Seakan-akan Kaizo akan selalu berada di tepi langit saat Fang menatap ke angkasa.

Kemana kami akan pergi setelah kami mati?

 **.**

 **.**

Telah lewat dua hari semenjak Kaizo dikremasi dan abunya di sebarkan di angkasa. Berita kematian Kapten Kaizo sang pemberontak legendaris menyebar dengan sangat cepat, seperti hujan diikuti angin. Kematiannya menyentak banyak pihak. Siapa yang cukup kuat membunuhnya? Beberapa mengatakan Vargoba, beberapa mengatakan ia dibunuh diam-diam. Tapi kebanyakan mengatakan sakit parah, karena TAPOPS dan kemiliteran antariksa mengeluarkan berita resmi seperti itu. Kaizo tak bisa diberitakan mati karena obat ilegal, hanya akan mencoreng nama mereka semua.

Fang marah ketika kematian kakaknya malah dibuat seakan-akan ia adalah aib bagi TAPOPS dan kesatuan militer lain. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya di depan Laksamana Tarung, Komandan Koko Ci, Komandan Minto dan petinggi-petinggi militer lain saat diadakan pertemuan. Sambil menahan air matanya ia berkata karena Kaizo-lah mereka semua bisa hidup dan duduk-duduk manis di ruangan yang aman, kalau saja Kaizo tidak peduli Vargoba pasti sudah mengumpulkan armada yang jauh lebih besar dan membakar mereka semua. Abangnya menelan kapsul itu demi tugasnya dan karena rasa keadilannya, bukan karena ia senang.

"...kalian-lah yang membebankan semua hal yang mustahil kepada Kaizo karena kalian tahu Kaizo bisa melakukan hal yang mustahil! Kalian-lah yang secara tidak langsung mendorong saudaraku untuk menjadi pecandu! Kalian hanya bisa asal perintah dan menghakimi kakakku saja sementara dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk kalian, sementara dia mati untuk kita semua. Seharusnya kalian tidak memperlakukan kematian kakakku seperti aib yang mencoreng nama bagus kalian," ujar Fang akhirnya pecah juga tangisannya setelah meneriakkan kata-kata pembelaan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Fang lari dari ruang pertemuan itu ke kamarnya. Jantungnya seperti hendak meledak karena luapan kesedihan dan kemarahannya. Boboiboy berusaha menenangkannya, tapi Fang sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Malam itu, Fang tidak tidur dan hanya menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di perpustakaan.

Esoknya, Laksamana Tarung mengunjungi Fang di kamar rumah sakit dan duduk di samping ranjang Fang. Laksamana bercerita bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaizo, serta misi pertama mereka. Fang mendengarkan dengan seksama karena ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kaizo. Laksamana bercerita cukup lama hingga akhirnya Laksamana berkata.

"Aku takkan melupakan apa yang telah Kapten Kaizo lakukan untuk TAPOPS. Kematiannya adalah kemunduran bagi dunia keadilan. Namun kita harus menyembunyikan penyebab kematian sebenarnya pada khalayak ramai. TAPOPS dan kemiliteran angkasa akan kurang dipercayai karena anggotanya memakai obat terlarang. Itu berarti menandakan TAPOPS bersekutu dengan jaringan pasar gelap dan mendukung pemakaian barang ilegal," kata Laksamana Tarung, dengan tenang. Fang menggeretakkan giginya.

"Kematian kakakku bukan aib. Kakakku juga tidak bersekutu dengan pasar gelap," ujarnya menahan amarah. Laksamana menyentuh pundak Fang.

"Tidak. Kematian kakakmu sama sekali bukan aib. Kapten Kaizo juga bukan seorang kriminal pasar gelap. Namun musuh-musuh kakakmu akan menggunakan fakta kalau Kapten Kaizo adalah pecandu obat ilegal untuk kepentingan mereka," kata Laksamana. "Kami hanya ingin melindungi kesatuan militer, seperti yang Kapten Kaizo selalu lakukan semasa ia hidup. Aku mengerti kau masih berduka, dan proses duka itu juga membawa amarah, namun tenangkanlah dirimu dan coba pikirkan apa yang mungkin kakakmu lakukan jika ia masih disini. Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali, Fang."

Fang tidak mengatakan apapun, memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Laksamana. Apa yang akan Kaizo lakukan jika ia disini? Fang adalah orang terdekatnya, maka seharusnya ia paham. Laksamana kemudian berdiri, hendak beranjak.

"Mengenai jam kuasa Kapten Kaizo, akan kuserahkan padamu," ujar Laksamana sambil berlalu. "Selama kau belum mau mengambilnya, jam kuasa kakakmu akan diamankan di brankas Treasury Vault."

Laksamana pergi meninggalkan Fang di kamar rumah sakitnya. Setelah Laksamana berlalu, Fang melihat Boboiboy berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Ia tersenyum tidak enak ke arah Fang, sambil membawa bungkusan donat wortel dan beberapa buku yang ia pikir Fang akan suka. Boboiboy memakai celemek putih dan topi perawat juga, tanda ia masih menjalani masa hukuman di rumah sakit Markas Tempur-A.

"Seharusnya ini jam skorsmu, membantu pekerjaan di rumah sakit," kata Fang, lirih. Letih karena emosinya. Boboiboy hanya melemparkan cengiran lebar.

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit," katanya. Ia menaruh bungkusan donat dan buku di meja sebelah Fang. "Aku juga dalam jam istirahat, jadi aku bisa mengunjungimu. Tak apa 'kan?"

Fang tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk. Boboiboy mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang Fang.

"Fang, janganlah tenggelam dalam kesedihan sendiri," kata Boboiboy, pelan.

"Aku memang tenggelam dalam kesedihan sendirian karena aku memang sendirian sekarang," balas Fang, dengan nada agak tajam. Boboiboy agak berjengit mendengar itu. Anak remaja berambut hitam itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah merencanakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, akan ia lakukan sekarang. Fang harus mendengarnya. Fang perlu mendengar ini.

"Fang, kami semua sayang padamu. Kalau saja kesedihanmu bisa kami pikul, pasti akan kami lakukan. Yaya, Gopal dan Ying juga menangis melihat kau. Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tak bisa tidur tenang malam-malam ini karena memikirkan penderitaan kau. Aku tak mau sok tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi kau sekarang, tapi aku mau kau tahu kita semua ada di sini. Kita anggap kau sebagai saudara, aku menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku juga. Kalau kau rasa tidak bisa bangkit dari kesedihanmu, kalau kau rasa bebannya terlalu berat, kami mau membantumu menjadi lebih kuat," kata Boboiboy, sambil tersenyum tulus. Fang hanya termangu mendengarnya, ia menatap Boboiboy dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Kau itu orang terkuat yang aku kenal," tambah Boboiboy lagi. "Kau pasti bisa melaluinya, Fang."

"Terimakasih..." ujar Fang, lirih. Ia meremas selimut yang ia pakai dengan erat. Tapi aku tidak kuat, pikir Fang.

"Hei! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau dicari oleh kepala perawat!" seru seorang perawat tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar Fang. Boboiboy gelagapan dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Uh, baik! Saya kesana," kata Boboiboy. Ia kemudian melemparkan cengiran khasnya pada Fang.

"Makanlah donatnya, nanti aku bawakan yang lain, oke?" seru Boboiboy sambil berlari keluar. Fang hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya semua orang meninggalkannya. Meski Fang senang dengan kehadiran teman-temannya, tapi ada kalanya ia ingin sendirian. Ia lelah dengan kehadiran orang-orang yang bukan kakaknya.

Fang lalu berbaring dan meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, berusaha untuk tidak menjadi cengeng dan menahan tangisannya. Kaizo benci orang cengeng dan Fang menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuat Kaizo bangga. Jika Fang mengenang kembali kata-kata perpisahan Kaizo, abangnya tidak mengatakan ia bangga padanya. Ia hanya mengatakan Fang adalah yang terpenting baginya, Kaizo akan melakukan apa saja demi Fang, dan Kaizo akan selalu menyayanginya.

Mungkin sebenarnya Kaizo tidak pernah ambil pusing apakah adiknya pandai atau tidak, apakah Fang berprestasi atau tidak. Pada akhirnya, yang terpenting bagi Kaizo hanya keselamatan Fang.

Malam itu, Fang bermimpi Kaizo selamat dan tengah membaca buku di sisi tempat tidur adiknya. Fang terbangun dengan perasan cemas ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Esoknya, Fang dipindahkan dari ruang perawatan ke ruang pemulihan karena kondisi lukanya sudah stabil. Fang bertanya pada dokternya mengapa ia tak dipulangkan saja ke ruangannya, namun sang dokter hanya tersenyum saja. Kau perlu pengawasan lebih lanjut, katanya. Fang kenal dengan nada itu, itu berarti mereka sedang melakukan upaya pencegahan agar Fang tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Prosedur standar untuk pasien yang sedang dalam kondisi psikis yang rentan.

Fang hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti prosedur. Ia tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi di sini, Fang terlalu sibuk dengan kecamuk di dadanya. Rasanya, semua hal menjadi tidak penting.

Kamar barunya tampak lembut dan menenangkan. Warna-warna seperti biru langit dan hijau hutan mendominasi, disusul cokelat hangat. Kamar ini dibuat sedemikian rupa agar pasien merasa tenang dan betah. Selain itu, Fang telah dijadwalkan bertemu konselor atau psikiater pilihannya, tapi Fang tidak ingin. Ia hanya ingin sendirian saja. Namun itu adalah prosedur yang tak bisa dielakkan, maka entah Fang suka atau tidak suka, konselor akan datang padanya setiap 3 kali seminggu.

Malam pertama di ruang pemulihan Fang tengah duduk diam, matanya menatap dua bulan biru di langit malam. Di dalam ruangan ini begitu sepi, tidak ada pasien lain yang sekamar dengannya. Fang bersyukur karena ia sekarang mulai membenci kehadiran orang lain. Ia ingin duduk sendirian mengatur pikiran dan perasaannya. Ia perlu berjalan-jalan dalam kamar pikirannya, menyusun dan membaca lagi semua memori mengenai hidupnya sebelum kematian Kaizo.

Dua bulan biru itu tampak seperti wajah yang tertidur.

Fang memilin ujung gaun rumah sakitnya. Bahannya katun lembut, berwarna biru muda. Ia menatap kedua lengannya yang kecil, sejak kepulangannya dari Limbo ia telah kehilangan berat badannya secara drastis. Tubuhnya terlalu kurus sekarang, ia seperti anak kecil berumur 6 tahun. Kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya tak bercahaya.

Pemakaman Kaizo telah beberapa hari yang lalu, namun ia seperti membawa pergi segalanya ke alam baka, tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk adiknya kecuali rasa ingin menyusulnya. Fang menatap lagi dua bulan biru tersebut dan menemukan dirinya mulai lupa cara untuk berhenti berduka.

 ** _._**

 _We are brothers by blood_

 _And my love does flood_

 _The thoughts of yesterday,_

 _Two children fast at play_

 _But that was the past_

 _And the memories will last_

 _Because in our dreams, time stands still_

 _There we can view the thoughts of yesterday and tomorrow at will_

 _Tomorrow will come and I'll be there_

 _With unmeasurable amount of love to share_

 _For now, we have our dreams and thoughts_

 _Our should've and oughts_

 _Our fathers and mothers_

 _But... we are brothers_

 _We are brothers by blood_

 _And my love does flood_

 _- Andrew M. Woods_

 **.**

 **3 tahun kemudian**

 **.**

 **Stasiun TAPOPS baru, Sektor Delta-Omega 3-4-9**

Komandan Koko Ci tersenyum senang. Di depannya, ada Fang dan Boboiboy berdiri tegap. Yaya dan Ying berdiri di sebelah Koko Ci, sebagai asisten, kedua gadis itu tampak sumringah. Gopal antusias menunggu berita. Boboiboy ikut tersenyum juga, sementara Fang terlihat serius dan gugup. Sai dan Shielda ikut berdiri di sebelah Fang dan Boboiboy, menunggu Koko Ci.

"Hmm, kerja bagus! Kerja keras kalian mencari dan mengorek informasi mengenai Perak Meredithia membuahkan hasil. Kemarin, berkat informasi dari kalian, pabrik pembuatan obat itu sudah ditutup dan sekarang obat itu sudah musnah dari pasar gelap. Semua sfera kuasa yang digunakan pabrik itu juga telah disita dan diamankan," kata Koko Ci dengan nada bangga. Boboiboy mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Komandan, semua ini berkat Fang. Kalau saja Fang tidak ada, tak mungkin kami bisa melakukannya," ujar Boboiboy sambil merangkul bahu temannya. Fang hanya tersenyum sedikit.

"Hebat kau Fang!" seru Yaya dan Ying. Gopal mengangguk antusias.

"Hm, atas kerja keras dan prestasi kalian, baik Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Sai dan Shielda akan dinaikkan pangkat," ujar Koko Ci. Mendengar itu, semuanya bersorak gembira kecuali Fang. Ia hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela besar pesawat itu, menatap angkasa bebas.

"Akhirnya naik pangkat juga! Yaya dan Ying jangan iri ya!" kata Gopal. Kedua gadis itu hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami iri, kemarin pangkat kami juga sudah dinaikkan!" kata Ying, bangga. Yaya tertawa kecil.

"Hah?! Aduuh bagaimana ini Boboiboy?!" keluh Gopal. Boboiboy mengacungkan jempol ke kedua gadis tersebut.

"Terbaiklah kalian!"

"Ah, tidak asyik. Omong-omong, marilah kita rayakan ini! Fang, ayo!" seru Gopal memecah lamunan Fang. Remaja berambut biru tersebut menoleh.

"Umm, tapi aku ingin menulis laporan misi dahulu. 'Kan aku yang jadi pemimpin misi tadi."

"Fang jangan memaksakan diri," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum. Ying mengangguk setuju.

"Ha-ah, kau bisa kerjakan itu nanti, kau ini janganlah terlampau serius," timpal Ying. Gopal terkikik geli.

"Alaah, tak ada donat wortel di sini, jadi dia tak bersemangat," kata Gopal. "Tenang saja Fang, akan aku tukar donat biasa jadi donat Mak Cik Timah," tambah Gopal, membuat Yaya, Ying dan Boboiboy tertawa kecil. Fang hanya melemparkan senyuman.

"Aaah, terimakasih. Bungkuskan sajalah, aku juga agak penat mau istirahat habis menulis laporan," kata Fang. Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Okelah, sampai jumpa besok," katanya. Mereka semua berpisah, teman-temannya pergi ke arah ruang rekreasi sementara Fang berbelok ke arah ruangannya.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu itu dan memasukkan sandi. Setelah itu, sidik jarinya dipindai dan akhirnya pintu ruangannya terbuka. Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas, hanya terdiri dari tempat tidur, meja, ruang penyimpanan dan kamar mandi. Fang menghampiri ruang penyimpanan dan membukanya menggunakan sidik jarinya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan tampak ruangan kecil bernuansa putih. Di tengahnya, terdapat sebuah tempat penyimpanan berlapis kaca. Fang menatap jam kuasa manipulasi energi milik mendiang kakaknya tersebut. Ia beberapa kali berniat untuk menggunakannya, tapi setiap kali ia ingin mengaktifkannya, Fang tidak bisa. Jam itu terlalu sakral baginya, seakan Kaizo masih hidup. Namun jika tidak digunakan, jam kuasa itu akan percuma. Kaizo pasti tidak akan senang dengan yang namanya kesia-siaan.

Fang menaruh jam kuasa bayang dia di sebelah jam kuasa Kaizo. Ia lalu meraih jam kuasa manipulasi energi tersebut dengan jari gemetaran. Perlahan, Fang mengalungkan jam kuasa itu di pergelangan tangannya. Rasanya seolah tangan Kaizo tengah menggengam lengannya, bukan jam itu. Fang menyalakannya dan otomatis jam itu menunjukkan waktu.

Fang merasa dadanya kembali bergemuruh dengan rasa sedih. Waktu dan tanggal di jam itu masih menunjukkan kejadian naas 3 tahun yang lalu, saat kematian Kaizo. Ada pesan konfirmasi tertera di layar kecil yang menanyakan apakah waktu dan tanggal ingin disetel ulang. Fang menekan 'yes' dan tiba-tiba muncul pesan aneh.

[Fingerprint is confirmed. Welcome, Private Pang.] | [Sidik jari telah dikonfirmasi. Selamat datang, Private Pang.]

[You have a new message. Open now?] | [Anda memiliki 1 pesan baru. Buka sekarang?]

Jantung Fang berdetak kencang. Jarinya gemetaran saat ia menekan tombol 'open' untuk membaca pesan. Pesan dari siapa? Kaizo-kah? Tapi telah lewat 3 tahun semenjak kematian Kaizo, apakah pesan ini masih berlaku?

Sebuah video termainkan. Sama sekali tak ada wajah Kaizo, hanya sebagian kepalanya saja. Dari video itu, terdengar deru nafas sang kapten yang begitu kesulitan dan lemah, penuh kesakitan. Tampaknya, Kaizo tengah terbaring di pasir berwarna putih tersebut, bercak darah tampak di layar. Fang sadar ini adalah rekaman detik-detik kematian kakaknya dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa duka yang sama. Meski telah lewat 3 tahun, tapi kesedihan itu masih terasa kental.

"...ada yang datang," kata Kaizo, lirih. Suaranya lemah sekali, hampir tak terdengar.

Sebuah deru kencang membuat pasir putih berterbangan kemana-mana. Fang melihat ada sebuah pesawat mendarat tak jauh dari Kaizo dan pesawat GQ-765A yang hancur. Itu adalah pesawat pelacak dan pemburu Komandan Minto yang waktu itu dikirimkan untuk mencari Kaizo dan Vargoba. Selang 3 menit pesawat itu mendarat, pintu pesawat terbuka dan sebuah tangga otomatis terjulur turun. Prajurit yang memakai seragam khusus kesatuan pelacak dan pemburu keluar bergerombol. Mereka kemudian berbaris rapi dalam hitungan detik dan seorang perempuan dewasa berkulit ungu tua turun. Itu adalah Komandan Minto. Wajahnya dingin menyapu bekas-bekas pertempuran Kaizo dan Vargoba.

"Tim C, evakuasi kapal angkasa Macrom Y dan Vargoba. Tim O, ikut aku ke kapal angkasa GQ-765A dan Kaizo," perintah Komandan Minto. Seluruh prajurit serempak meneriakkan kata 'baik komandan' dan langsung berpencar. Komandan Minto mendatangi Kaizo yang masih terbaring lemah di pasir tersebut. Matanya memang sudah buta akibat kapsul Perak Meredithia, tapi Kaizo kenal dengan suara itu.

Di video tersebut Fang melihat Komandan Minto berlutut di dekat Kaizo. Wajahnya tampak lebih mengerikan.

"Kapten Kaizo, sudah waktunya kau mati. Tapi kau masih bertahan hidup padahal tubuhmu sudah hancur karena Perak Meredithia. Keras kepala sekali," katanya. "Memang cocok gelarmu sebagai pemberontak legendaris. Kau adalah orang terkuat yang aku temui."

"Jangan sentuh adikku," kata Kaizo, lemah. Minto hanya menyeringai.

"Tergantung. Tapi aku selesaikan saja disini," ujar Minto sambil meraih dua jarum panjang dari lipatan jaketnya. Ia kemudian menusukkannya ke leher Kaizo.

"..berhati-hatilah Fang..." kata Kaizo, hampir tak terdengar karena sangat lemah suaranya. Rekaman itu kemudian berhenti berputar, menyisakan banyak pertanyaan dan kecamuk di dada adiknya. Tentu ada alasan kuat mengapa Kaizo merekamnya. Ia ingin memberitahu Fang tentang musuh di dalam selimut, agar Fang tahu ada bahaya laten yang menunggunya. Agar Fang tahu kalau ada pengkhianat di antara mereka. Kaizo hanya ingin adiknya selamat dan berhati-hati.

Sayangnya Kaizo tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan jika Fang tahu penyebab kematiannya yang sesungguhnya maka Fang takkan diam saja. Kaizo terlalu meremehkan betapa besarnya arti dirinya bagi Fang. Tentu saja Fang tidak menggubris niat Kaizo agar ia berhati-hati. Fang hanya peduli dengan fakta kalau abangnya mati bukan karena racun, tapi dibunuh. Dan pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran bebas tanpa hukuman.

Fang mengepalkan tangannya karena rasa amarah yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Andai saja hari itu Kaizo diselamatkan, ia pasti masih hidup sekarang. Fang takkan merasakan rasa sedih seburuk ini. Tapi tidak, Minto malah membunuhnya di sana, mengambil kesempatan saat Kaizo lemah akibat racun dan pertarungannya dengan Vargoba.

Fang bersumpah ia akan membalaskan kematian Kaizo. Ia bersumpah takkan tidur dan duduk tenang selama Minto masih berjalan bebas, tidak mendapatkan balasannya. Komandan Minto, kau takkan tahu apa yang akan menimpamu, kata Fang dalam hati, bertekad.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

Hai!

Saatnya balas review dan tanya jawab!

Untuk misorai, terimakasih feedbacknya! Saya ada masalah dengan format penulisan karena saya memang kurang sabar mengecek ulang, saya rasa saya perlu spell checker atau beta. Ngetik ff 5000 kata di hape itu greget banget. Ke depannya, saya berusaha lebih teliti lagi supaya lebih rapih. Selain itu, terimakasih banyak sudah baca dan review!

Untuk Fanlady, mengenai pertanyaan judul chapter 2, 'My Head is An Animal' sebenarnya adalah foreshadowing/petunjuk dari saya tentang psikis-nya Kaizo. Obat yang ia minum memang membuatnya menjadi seperti hewan, mode bertarung terus, amarah terus. Kalau Kaizo masih hidup, dia pasti kena sanksi, gak mungkin enggak. Tapi abang kacak dan comel sangat ni kedip mata sahaja dah dimaafkan. Hehe, terimakasih sudah baca dan review!

Untuk Ziyuu-chan 145, saya ambil Kaizo/Fang beradu dahi itu dari komik BBB vol 7, pas ibu Kaizo beradu dahi juga sama Kaizo sebelum berpisah. Jadi, Kaizo beradu dahi dengan Fang sebenarnya adalah referensi bagaimana orang yang disayangi Kaizo mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kaizo juga menunjukkan rasa sedih perpisahan dengan cara yang sama. Tentu saja Fang gak tau ini. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review!

Untuk Shaby-chan, kata-kata Kaizo yang: "Fręrj mâtanzhah de roavãn, dama Pang. Roan sa dama Pang.

Jïyąndzhamęn." - itu bukan bahasa apa-apa, saya ngarang bahasa sendiri. Saya ada bikin grammarnya sedikit, karena saya berencana keluarin lagi bahasa ini di ff KaiFang selanjutnya. Ada beberapa kata dan grammar seperti 'dama Pang'=Pang kecil, 'roan sa'=milikku, menunjukkan kepunyaan kayak watashi no (私の) atau mine, 'jïyąndzhamęn'=selamat tinggal, kata formal yang biasa diucapkan saat pemakaman, dsb. Saya membayangkan pengucapan bahasa mereka seperti bahasa Turki, saya ngarang aja sih, hehe, maaf kalau aneh! Oh, dan terimakasih juga sudah baca dan review!

Sementara kurohimeNoir, Sayaka Minamoto, saya menghargai dukungan kalian! Ayolah sama-sama spam ini fandom dengan KaiFang lebih banyak lagi!

Untuk sequel, belum dipikirkan. Nantilah, hehehe. Tapi saya ada rencana buat ff asal-usul gelar pemberontak legendaris Kaizo darimana. World building-nya dipastikan lebih detil daripada ff ini. Tapi waktu dekat ini saya mau tulis ff oneshot ringan dahulu, parodi canon.

Saya tidak pandai menulis angst, dulu bisa. Saya berusaha menangkap rasa duka Fang sebisa mungkin, tapi bisa jadi banyak kekurangan di chap ini. Silahkan kasih feedback atau komentar.

Akhir kata, saya lega telah tamat ini ff. Saya juga senang kalau kalian menikmati membaca karya saya, karena saya juga menikmati saat menulisnya. Sampai jumpa nanti!


End file.
